


Backalley Witch

by AriiDale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I think it’s slow burn??), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama and Hinata are babies, Kags is hopeless, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Modern Witch AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Top Kageyama Tobio, lots of getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiDale/pseuds/AriiDale
Summary: Modern era troubles require modern era solutions.When Kageyama Tobio meets a stranger in an alleyway one night, he doesn’t expect to actually get to know the guy. Too drunk to realize the truth, Kageyama befriends Hinata Shouyou, who he may just discover to not be who he seems.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 33
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughsAndHi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/gifts).



The Miyagi Prefecture had long since developed into the modern era, what with people roaming the streets with wireless earphones, smartphones, and such. Streetlights lined every street corner, there were traffic lights at some intersections, and night was illuminated by these fixtures which dimmed the gorgeous stars in the cloudy skies. Convenience store cashier Kageyama Tobio was no exception to these developments, as he lived in the second floor of an apartment building with his roommate Oikawa Tooru and their one, singular flatscreen television. Tobio had gone to middle school with Oikawa, played on his volleyball team, and recently graduated from the local Karasuno high school (later college) alongside his teammates of 3 long years.

Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Yachi Hitoka were all on the team one way or another, and to this day were his closest friends. Often, Tobio found himself being rousted from his homely comforts by said friends only to be dragged from his couch to a stranger’s lap at a local (sketchy) gay bar. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would always find a quiet lounge to sit and drink happily at, Yachi would wander to the bar where she would wallow about how Tobio needed a boyfriend, and Tobio, well… he made do. 

At 22 years old, he was no stranger to a love life of sorts, but nothing he did ever seemed to convince his lovers to stay. Whether it was something nit-picky about how his smooth black hair was too long, or that he was too expressionless, one way or another he was left alone. Oikawa jumped at every opportunity to jest him over this fact, but Tobio remained hopeful. And, consequently, continued going with his friends to bars.

Hinata Shouyou hated the modern era. Things were too bright for when the full moon was out, and people had no respect for the flora or fauna whatsoever. Everyone he passed on the streets was in a constant hurry, listening to that horrible new-age music as they went. He despised it. 

Raised humbly by his family, a long line of witches local to the Miyagi Prefecture, Shouyou was respected by all he came into contact with, despite how they reeked of modernism. Granted, he himself indulged in some aspects of modern life. Take, for example, his small home in the middle of the bustling town fit with all aspects of luxury excluding a flatscreen (he had a cathode television). He had a smartphone as well, but he used it very little, and only used it for texting, calling, or taking photos. His home was petite, but he didn’t mind. Bookshelves and knickknacks, and jars, and herb gardens lined his hallway walls, and drying plants hung from racks in the small kitchen. There were lamps on end tables, and for everything except his hallways and kitchen, he lived his life like anyone else.

Well, okay, he had _magic_ , too, but that’s something else entirely.

Blessed with magic blood from his ancestors, Shouyou kept Miyagi a safe place using spells he cast using his array of plants, crystals, and minerals, and even held up a steady back alley business selling charms and potions. He wasn’t well-known, and he wasn’t famous, but for the most part, everyone in Miyagi knew Hinata Shouyou’s name, and so business trickled in when it was deemed necessary.

So then the only real qualm 23 year-old Hinata Shouyou beheld was that his back-alley shop on the bottom floor of his cozy home was just outside the backdoor to a certain… _bar._

  
  
  


“Tobi _ooo_ ,” came Oikawa’s singsong voice from the living room as Kageyama threw on a black v-neck, jean jacket, and a pair of acid washed jeans. He stuck his head around the corner and strutted out, a pair of black leather boots dangling from one hand as he sat beside Oikawa and began to tie the laces.

“What is it now, Tooru?” He groaned, rolling his eyes as he tied his shoes against the cushions. Oikawa gets a shit-eating grin on his face, and Kageyama grimaces.

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering when exactly you plan to settle down. When was the last time you got laid?” Kageyama grits his teeth and glares at Oikawa, who notices and whose grin only widens. “Oh, I’m _sorry._ Was it… hm, six months ago with that darling brunette?”

“Tooru, I swear to Christ—“

“Oh, he was so _hot_ , too. A shame…” He trails off, eyeing Kageyama with that smirk still plastered to his rotten face.

“Forget it. I don’t even know why I live with you. This place is a shitshow,” Kageyama growls, standing and kicking his shoes against the carpet to make sure they were fitted. A car horn honks outside. “See you tonight, dickface.”

“Yeah, I hope you do,” Oikawa sneers. It isn’t until he’s sat in the passenger seat of Hitoka’s car that he realizes what Oikawa meant, and he really starts to question the man he rooms with.

“Are you alright, Kags?” She asks upon noticing his pained expression. Before he can respond, “You don’t have to come tonight if—“

“No, no. It’s fine, Hitoka, really. Just Oikawa.”

“O-oh. Okay.” She backs up the car from the meager driveway, and Kageyama turns to look at Hitoka as she drives, and he smiles because he knows her girlfriend is so lucky to have such a wonderful partner.

“How’s Kiyoko?” He finds himself asking after a moment. She glances briefly in his direction, and without missing a beat, responds.

“We’re well. She wanted to come tonight but had work to do for her secondary degree. You know you’re the only one in our friend group who was able to graduate in only three years right? Weren’t your grades awful our first year of high school?” Kageyama grumbles something unintelligible and crossed his arms over his chest as Yachi turns a sharp corner. 

“Anyway, we should all get together at my place soon while Oikawa is out on holiday. Sound alright?” Hitoka hums in agreement.

“Sure! Hopefully before then you’ll have settled down with someone, haha.” She giggles, and Kageyama scoffs. 

Shortly after, the two have parked the car entered the bar, a hub of activity everywhere except the booth Tsukki and Yams sat at, waving good-naturedly at the two new guests. 

“Oh, look!” Tsukishima starts, a glint in his eyes visible from behind his glass lenses. “It’s Mr. Single!” 

“Jesus Christ, can you all stop _rubbing it in_? It’s all I’ve heard about all day, _God_!” He punches Kei in the shoulder and laughs, but a pang of desperation weaves its way through his system. 

Even after eating his fill of the mediocre bar food, Kageyama can’t seem to shake the sadness building inside of him at his lack of a lover while all his friends around him are thriving in the sex department. _Hell, even a one-night stand would be nice at this point_ , Tobio thinks as he sips the last of his only bottle of cheap beer. Hitoka, who sits across from him, is waving, he realizes, and breaks from his trance to see her frantically point over his shoulder. He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

Lo and behold, as Kageyama shifts his gaze, his eyes land on what he believes to be one of the handsomest men he’d ever laid eyes on. Immediately his face reddens considerably, and he can barely regain his composure before the man speaks in what could very well be the huskiest and deepest voice known to man. 

“Hey there, you come here often?” Tobio gulps, surely visibly to the man before him.

“Oh, uh, yeah, here with… friends.” 

“Oh yeah? You looking for a good time?” Kageyama’s mouth goes dry. _What._ He hastily risks a glance at Hitoka, whose eyes are glimmering and wide and she nods furiously at him, gesturing as if to say, _Jesus Kageyama say yes!_

“Oh?” Kageyama whips his head back around, a smile reaching his lips. “Maybe I am. What’s it to you?” The man smirks, extending a hand.

“A trip out back if it’s all the same to you.” Wordlessly, Kageyama stands and lets himself be led out through the backdoor of the bar and into a shrunken, dimly-lit alley. 

Lips are on his before Kageyama can remark about their location, and he all but moans into the first kiss he’s had in months. A tongue worms it’s way into his mouth, and the two exchange a supple amount of spit, but it only works to turn Kageyama on even more. The tent in his pants prods at the man’s thigh, and the friction suddenly isn’t enough. _God, this is happening so quick. What’s his name again? Am I really okay with fucking a guy in an old alley?_ Thoughts swim idly through Kageyama’s cloudy, lust-driven brain, but some get through and make Kageyama’s heart clench.

“W-wait. Stop!” He cries, leaning his head back against a wall in the alley. The man pulls away, staring down at Kageyama. 

“Something the matter?” 

“Well no, I—“ Cut off, a third voice pierces the eerie quiet of the night. 

“I’m sorry, can the two of you kindly not do that sort of thing against my shop? I can hear you from upstairs, and I _live_ there.” _He lives across the alleyway?_ Tobio wonders fleetingly. The man Kageyama had been occupied with gives a small noise of disgruntlement before gruffly handing Kageyama a slip of paper from his pocket with a few digits scrawled across it. Afterwards, he simply walked away. Kageyama is left in stunned silence before the figureless voice steps from shadows into view. And Tobio realizes just how wrong he was about the man he had just seen. The figure before him now is a short young man with enchanting red hair and the most observant and _beautiful_ eyes he had ever laid his own upon. What he lacks in height he makes up for in muscle, which is visible along the sleeves of a turtleneck and hugging his thighs in his slacks. Awestruck, Kageyama barely registers the sound of the voice again, sweet and high-pitched.

“—you alright?” It asks, walking ever-further towards him. 

“A-aha, yes. Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I heard you ask for him to stop I didn’t know if I should intervene but… _ah_ , I apologize if I ruined anything.” He bows, taking Kageyama by surprise. Not many bow as much anymore. 

“I’m being sincere. I’m alright, and you’re fine.” He confirms. Then, “ _Ah!_ I mean, you’re more than fine, you’re gorgeous but— uh, oh _no_ , I didn’t mean like— but you are uh—“ Kageyama rambles, only for his speech to be broken by laughter so honest and pure Tobio thinks it might be an angel laughing at him from heavens above.

“Ahaha! It’s okay, I understand,” the redhead extends his hands earnestly, smiling as bright as the sun, and Tobio is beginning to believe he might be the sun after all. So warm and sweet. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. A pleasure to meet you.” Kageyama, forgetting completely about his erection in favor of focusing on Shouyou, clasps the hands of the shorter man and grins with wild happiness. 

“Kageyama Tobio. The pleasure is all mine.” Shouyou smiles in return, and Tobio notes the warmth emitting from Hinata’s small but intricate hands, wincing as the warmth vanishes when their handshake ends. 

“Do you… have a way home?” Ask Kageyama, peeking out into the emptied parking lot around the corner. Surprised, he hangs his head, betting that his friends expected him to leave with… _oh_. As sneakily as possible, Kageyama drops the slip of paper he doubted he’d ever need and stares into the honey eyes of Hinata Shouyou.

“No… I don’t think I do.” Hinata purses his lips in thought. 

“I don’t have a car, but I can walk you home if you’d like. You’re… drunk, right?” Hinata rambles, shifting his stance on the asphalt lining the alley to better shield Kageyama’s view of his lower half. Kageyama raises an eyebrow. He _is_ drunk and although he’s by no means small, he’s surprisingly vulnerable when under the influence. 

“Mm, yes, thank you. That’s very kind of you. I only live about 20 minutes away by walking.” Warmth spreads through Kageyama’s relaxed body, but he tenses right up again when Hinata takes a few calculated steps towards him. Effortlessly, Hinata casually intertwines their fingers, warmth emitting from his slim fingers, pulling Kageyama along and out of the alley. 

“Is this alright?” Hinata asks when the two arrive at the main street, followed by, “And can you point me in the direction of where you live?” Kageyama’s face simply flames at the question; all he can do is weakly point to their left and give a quiet reply.

“This is fine, yeah.” With Hinata leading him, he gently squeezes his fingers ever-so-slightly tighter, the redhead’s smaller hand fitting perfectly into his. 

“So,” starts Hinata after a little while of walking, guided by Kageyama pulling him softly into turns, “do you go out to bars often?” Kageyama hiccups. 

“Eh, I guess. My friends and roommate keep making fun of me for being single and what comes with it, and I’ve really been trying to get back into the scene but I have a mediocre job, I’m not hot, and I don’t have many redeeming qualities.” Hinata makes a face, like he’s upset at what Kageyama said.

“Well, for one thing... From an objective stance you’re definitely some sort of hot. And while I can’t vouch for you having redeeming qualities, I can’t see why someone wouldn’t want to date you,” Hinata mutters, eyes fixed fiercely on Kageyama’s. “And your job can’t be _that_ bad,” he adds quickly. Chuckling, Kageyama cracks his signature grin.

“Okay, I think I see your point. But I work at a convenience store downtown and my boss, Ukai, is like one day away from firing me.” It’s now Hinata’s turn to laugh, 

“Oh god, really? I’ve known Ukai for years! I’ve been getting stock from him since 2014,” Shouyou takes a moment to think, “Maybe I’ll have to stop by in person to visit the two of you.” Kageyama blushes once more, trying but failing to hide his smile. 

“I’ll look forward to it… you said something about stock? What do you do for a living?” Subconsciously, Tobio knew he was still under the influence, but he felt almost sober walking and talking with Shouyou. The shorter man bites his lip, his fingers fidgeting with Kageyama’s.

“I guess you could call it a practice in alchemy,” Is all he ends up saying, the tone in which he says it cutting the conversation off at an awkward stop. A frown etches into Kageyama’s face as he looks down at Shouyou, who had taken a sudden interest in the sidewalk. When Kageyama brings himself to glance away from the gorgeous man at his side, he realizes he’s at the step of his apartment building and that Oikawa is waving smugly at him from their balcony. Tobio’s frown deepens; he doesn’t want this night to end just yet. It was nice to talk to Hinata. _And hold his hand. He’s very pretty_. Thinks Tobio as an afterthought. 

“Hinata? We’re here.” Hinata looks up, having been startled from his thoughts. 

“O-oh. I’m glad you’ve made it home safe,” he mumbles, hazel-brown irises locking on to the deep blue hue of Kageyama’s. 

“Thank you for coming with me. It’s really nice of you to do that for a stranger.” 

“Call it intuition, but I don’t expect you to stay a stranger to me forever,” Hinata promises. Kageyama’s face goes alight with color. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Hinata.”

“I expected nothing less, Kageyama. Goodnight.” Hinata reaches down to clasp Kageyama’s still-held hand between both of his smaller ones, and hold it against his cheek before letting go softly. He turned on his heels and began to walk away as Kageyama regained the ability to think after watching the scene unfold before him, stunned into quiet. 

“A-ah. Goodnight, Hinata.” He called after him, ignoring the snort that echoes from the balcony. 

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, Tobio’s mind was muddled with thoughts of Shouyou, and the touch of his hand against his cheek still ghosted along his pale skin while he ascended the last flight of stairs. Oikawa had gone inside and greeted him with a cocky smirk in the doorway.

“Should I assume you’re no longer single?” Kageyama considered briefly lashing out in reply, but digressed.

“No, I’m still very much single.” Oikawa groans.

“Come _on_ , Tobio! Live a little!” Kageyama smacks a hand away as Oikawa reaches to grab his shoulder dramatically. 

“Fuck off, Oikawa, I’m going to bed.” Despite Oikawa’s incessant rambling as he strides away, he can’t help but smile as his mind once again floods with thoughts of vibrant orange hair and short stature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter is very, very heavy with smutty material, hence the explicit rating so soon appearing. The second half is (in my opinion) adorable and weirdly domestic. Also: more drunk Kags and he’s kind of chaotic. As I don’t drink myself, I imagine I’d probably say a lot of similar shit to what he says lol.

Try as he might to relax before sinking into his bed, Shouyou was fidgeting nonstop following his encounter with Kageyama Tobio. His mind followed a track of the night, how debauched he had looked pinned to the wall and submitting, how firm and _big_ his hand was entwined with his own, and especially the toned muscles in his arms and legs that Shouyou so desperately wanted to know the origin of. So, was he thirsty for a man he only just met? Shouyou wished he could say no. 

As he tossed and turned underneath his sheets, he couldn’t help but wonder what made him so _bold_ as to hold hands with Tobio and give him his parting words in the first place. Had he really promised friendship (or something more than that) to a stranger? His mind tumbled and debated back and forth until finally Shouyou gave in, slipping a hand down to palm at his boxers, the only thing he’d worn to bed. A short gasp escaped his throat, fingers of his other hand pulling against the hem of the suddenly-constrictive clothing until his half-hard cock sprung free over his pale stomach. He shut his eyes instead of staring at the ceiling, and his vision blurred with hazy recollection of what Kageyama looked like in the dead of night and he keened at the thought of how he might look shirtless, a spurt of pre-cum leaking obscenely over Shouyou’s belly. 

A quiet, breathy moan seeped from his lips as he thumbed the fluid over his tip, spreading it down his shaft as he began to make steady, slow strokes from the base to the very edge. His brain, clouded with vivid and completely imagined views of Kageyama sprawled over him, under him, dick out and leaking in the most horrible and seductive way he could bring himself to picture, was running overdrive, thick with the overwhelming desire to be dominated by Kageyama. Hinata lets out a groan, hips bucking up to meet the strokes of the hand he wished was Kageyama’s bigger one. 

“ _A-ah, fuck!_ ” He whines, speeding up, his breathing hitching as he puffed out small exhales laced with a broken voice. His other hand betrayed Hinata’s initial attempt to keep this short, reaching behind him to play at the base of his back around his twitching hole. He pressed against it once and his body lurched from the sheets at the pleasure, his other hand momentarily stilling at the base of his cock. He pulls his hand from behind him and spits on his index and middle finger before prying his asscheeks apart and slipping one knuckle into his ass. 

“ _S_ _hit! Kah… ngh_.” God, how Shouyou wished the finger buried in his ass was Kageyama’s no-doubt thick cock. He wiggled it in further, thrusting it and out until his hole was slicked enough for another finger to stretch his walls wide and scissor. He hisses at the initial pain, which morphs into pleasure after only a moment, his hand previously stilled on his dick resuming its motion in time with the push of his fingers in his ass. A ragged moan rips through Hinata as he curls his two fingers over his prostate, his head tipped back into pillows and his dick positively throbbing. Another image of Kageyama appears, spread out on a bed with his dick hard and being toyed with, enticing Hinata. His fingers curl again, the wet _schlick_ of Hinata’s accelerating pumps echoing with his moans.

“ _Oh, fuck— Kage— shit!_ ” The mere mention of his name chokes Hinata off as he spills into his hand and stomach, a cry escaping his throat as his vision turns white and his mind blisses out completely, encompassed with pleasure and _Kageyama_. 

Once down from his high, Hinata reaches lazily for a box of tissues to dab himself off with, cleaning up until he was satisfied enough to prop his head on his pillow and drift off into a post-climax sleep. All this only to wake up the next morning with a single thought: _Shit._

A few days pass. Hinata cannot stop thinking about Kageyama, and Kageyama cannot stop hoping he’ll see Hinata again. Kageyama, as luck would have it, was due to head out with his friends to the bar again, all of them having been utterly disappointed about “last time” until Kageyama had given in and gushed hopelessly about Hinata and their little excursion. Immediately, his friends demanded details and, shockingly, apparently everyone knew of him but Kageyama. According to Yamaguchi, he ran a little shop in the alleyway with what he believed to be medicines, which Kageyama found reasonable within Hinata’s mention of “alchemy.” Even Yachi admitted that she had gone to elementary and middle school with some of his supposed friends; Kenma and Bokuto, Kageyama recalled. 

Returning his attention to his boisterous table of five, he finds his gaze settle upon Kiyoko Shimizu, who Yachi had insisted tag along this round. She smiled contentedly at Kageyama before taking a dainty sip of wine. Reflexively, Kageyama reached for his own drink, some cheap beer he was sure, and took a swig heartily, nearing a tipsy state of mind. He panned the table again, grin faltering when he realized he was definitely fifth-wheeling his friends.

Bitter, he called over the waiter.

He bought four more drinks. 

An hour later and sufficiently drunk out of his mind, Kageyama didn’t hear Tsukishima chortling from beside him, cackling like a hyena when Kageyama stands on the cushion of their booth between Yamaguchi and Yachi.

“I— I’m so… so _fuckin’_ gay!” A few whoops sounded from the room, and Tsukishima swears he saw like four couples kiss, egging on his laughter.

“For who?” Shouted someone else from across the restaurant. Kageyama blinks a couple of times, wetting his lips and taking far too long to think. 

“Uh, redheads!” He yelled defiantly, eyes blazing as he downs the last of his final beer. He hears a thunk behind him and turns momentarily to see Tsukki face-down on the table gasping for air between quick bouts of cheery (and probably drunken) wheezing. 

“Kageyama, _get down!_ You’re killing Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried, but he’s holding back laughter, too. His eyes were glassy with proof of effort in trying not to laugh as he tugged insistently on Kageyama’s jeans. Kageyama slurs something unintelligible before slumping down, his head landing on Yachi’s shoulder, and his sudden change in posture striking another set of laughs from around the room as people resumed their business. 

“S’my bad, oopsies,” he said after a moment, cradling his forehead with his left hand to brush his hair from his eyes drearily. He wished idly that Hinata was here, amidst he and his friends, and that he wasn’t a fifth wheel and sideshow. “Mmgh— pee.” 

“What?” Asks Yachi as he stands which leaves her shoulder bare. 

“Bath _room_ ,” Kageyama urges, practically jumping from his seat and out the backdoor of the bar, his friends staring worriedly after him. That was _not_ the direction of the bathroom. However, through his hazy and still-recovering stupor, Tsukki believes he’ll be okay. That alley is where Hinata lives, after all.

Kageyama all but stumbles down the few steps to the alleyway illuminated by a crescent moon high up in the sky, which was blurred significantly by alcohol, Tobio reasons. With his head pounding, he stumbles again, catching himself on a brick wall, a string of quiet curses leaking from Kageyama’s nearly-drooling mouth. 

_Tink, tink_ , sounds a small brass bell like you’d hear when entering a mom-and-pop diner from across the alley, echoing off the two parallel walls and the puddles riddling the asphalt beneath Kageyama’s feet. A voice follows after it: “ _Kageyama_?” It’s a very welcoming sound, however distressed it may be. Kageyama’s entire body is inclined to move toward it, the voice of Hinata. He takes one step, then, “— _Kageyama!”_ Hinata shouts, bracing himself as Kageyama falls somewhat limply onto yet another shoulder. 

“ _Heeeeenaaaaataaaaa_ …” he murmurs, slinging both arms around Hinata’s neck. A deep sigh escapes Hinata.

“Kageyama, you’re drunk,” he states bluntly, _knowingly_. Kageyama whimpers, nuzzling more into the soft fabric adorning the shorter man’s torso, focusing on the scent of something salty and strongly vanilla. 

“Nn… maybe I _am_ ,” he thinks aloud, making little effort to stand as Hinata attempts to alter their positions so he isn’t being squashed under someone double his weight. 

“You are.” Hinata can’t help but sigh. Although drunk Kageyama is adorable— cheeks flushed a lovely pink and lips stuck parted just enough to show a set of teeth, and his hair sticking up in odd places that make him look even more childish and attractive— he is a pain in the neck, he decides. 

He nudges Kageyama. “Can you walk home like this?” It’s a futile question— Hinata knows he definitely can’t. He worries his lip as Kageyama mulls over his inquiry, wondering how responsible of a choice it would be to take him in or give him to his likely-equally-drunk friends. Hinata labors over the decision in his head, his feet getting wobblier by the second having to support Kageyama’s body weight. 

“I don’t… think I can _walk_.” 

“...okay.” Mutters Hinata, putting an arm protectively around Kageyama’s neck while he pulls him along and through the door to his shop, and even up the stairs in the back to his modest apartment. Kageyama spouted half-conscious nonsense the entire way. By the time he’s gotten him situated on the couch, his leg muscles feel like jelly, and he’s about five minutes away from sleeping.

“Kageyama? Are you okay?” Hinata wonders, cushioning black hair under pillows and placing a fleece blanket over the flank of Kageyama’s right side. 

“Head hurts…” he manages out. Hinata’s lips purse and he stands despite the resistance in his legs to head into his kitchen, patting Kageyama on the head assuringly before doing so. 

He pulls out a mortar and pestle along with a plethora of dried medicinal herbs and minerals, pounding them into powder and pouring them into a flask filled with water. The powders dissolve and turn the water a hazy, bluish-brown, and Hinata smiles at his creation. As one last touch, Hinata clasps it between both of his hands, his irises glowing faintly and his hands growing hot as he infuses it with the subtle addition of magic. The properties he had given it were easy enough: all of the physical ingredients possessed properties of calm, collection, and easing pain while his infusion had reduced the horrid flavor and increased the potency and effectiveness of the concoction, which was merely a cure for a nasty hangover. 

“ _Hinataaaaa_ ,” he hears from the other room, and not a moment later had he answered the call of Kageyama from his couch. 

“I’m right here,” he cooed, taking a seat on a chair he’d pulled in from the dining room to put beside the couch. “Can you sit up a little for me? I have something for you to drink,” he said the words as if trying to coerce a child into taking cough medicine, but it worked and Kageyama propped himself up on his elbows dutifully. Silently, he poured half the mix into a cup, which he handed to Kageyama’s shaky hands. 

“It looks… gross,” Kageyama slurs, squinting his eyes at the suspicious liquid.

“It’ll help with your headache and hangover tomorrow. Please drink it, Kageyama,” Hinata chides, reaching to place a hand on Kageyama’s in a pleading effort and to steady the shakiness of the larger’s. Kageyama glares, still skeptical, but downs the liquid regardless, pinching his eyes shut and scrunching his nose before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust.

“Gross,” he complains. Hinata squints, sighing. 

“I’m going to bed. You should try to rest as well,” advises Hinata as he stands to take his leave, his mind reeling at the thought of sleeping in the same house as Kageyama. The reality of the odd situation was still settling in, and Hinata desired to do everything in his power to not let the situation escalate. 

“No, Hinata ‘dun go,” begs the inky-haired man, extending his arm to grab Hinata’s wrist, successfully yanking him back down onto the chair. Hinata’s eyes grow to the size of saucers as he stares back at Kageyama, whose form is utterly disheveled and his blue irises glossy from drunkenness, but still puppyish and pleading with Hinata. His heartstrings are being played with, and Hinata isn’t sure if he should be elated or terrified. 

“Okay. I’ll stay. Just get some rest.” Hinata finds it unlikely he’ll be able to stand again, so in his plain clothes and not having brushed his teeth, he casts a quick spell with a snap of his fingers that turns all the lights in his apartment out. Kageyama, in his state, pays no mind to the strange phenomena, his breathing growing steadily until he, along with Hinata, has fallen into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I’m fairly certain the next one will be longer than the others (it’ll take longer to write but I’m already a little bit through it) :)

Kageyama’s fickle consciousness makes him vaguely aware the coming morning, when he can hear soft breathing from not far away, and the sound of fan blades whirring above his head. Light filters in through a couple of windows, and the scent of what he imagined would be a psychic’s shop engulfs his nose: herbal and excessively clean but homely. He stretches, surprisingly pliant despite recalling his many drinks from the night before. He recognizes fabric on top of him, a plush pillow beneath his head, and the dip of a couch where one cushion is sunken in from use by one body only. Rubbing his eyes, Kageyama sits up and discards the blanket, blurrily surveying the room. A patch of apricot-colored hair catches his eye, and he recognizes it unmistakably as Hinata’s head.

The accused man is still sound asleep, arms crossed with one leg kicked over the other, and head lolled to one shoulder, a little drool hanging from his thin lips. Kageyama finds it oddly endearing and far too domestic to be witnessing. Thinking back, Kageyama can only recollect bits and pieces of the night prior, and he groans internally in embarrassment. He flops back down on the couch, looking out a window due east, at the rising sun just barely poking over the roofs of houses in the distance, cresting atop the far-off mountains lidded with fog banks. 

A blush creeps onto Kageyama’s cheeks, wondering what kind of fool he made of himself last night, and what he might’ve said to ruin a potential relationship (romantic or otherwise) with Hinata. A hand covers his eyes and drags down his nose while his mind backtracks, attempting to remember anything.

While lost in thought, Kageyama fails to notice Hinata stir, eyes blinking blearily until focused on Kageyama; how he seems to have awoken. Yawning, Hinata scratches his cheek before he speaks.

“Good morning, Kageyama. Did you sleep well?” A jolt runs through Kageyama at the sound of Hinata’s early-morning voice, thick with sleep and deeper than normal. Kageyama gulps.

“Y-yeah, thanks… uh, what h-happened?” He wonders. Hinata stands from his chair to stretch his back, grunting when a couple of bones crack and shift.

“Mm, you were stumbling a lot out back and fell into the wall of my shop so I rushed out to figure out what all the ruckus was. You were drunk as can be so I took you in. I hope you don’t mind; I know we aren’t exactly best of friends—“

“N-no! It’s… fine, actually. I really appreciate it, to be frank with you,” Kageyama assures. Hinata grins that stupid beautiful grin of his and Kageyama all but melts. 

“Well then, I’m glad.” A flush climbs to Hinata’s cheeks, and he shuffles between his feet. “Would you care to join me for breakfast? I mean, you might as well since you’re already here…” Hinata’s invitation hangs in the air above their heads for a moment before Kageyama’s sluggish brain registers what he’d even offered. 

“O-oh! Sure, I’d love to. Thank you, again,” a pause, then, “can I help? It’s the least I can do after you’ve done so much for me.” 

“A-ah, alright! Pancakes alright with you?” 

Kageyama nods, fiddling idly with the hem of his shirt’s collar, feeling far more constrictive than it should. Without taking time to think, Kageyama shucks his shirt right over his head and lays it on the couch, stretching like Hinata had. 

Hinata stands awestruck a few feet away, in the midst of dragging his chair back into his dining room. His eyes are alight and positively  _ glued _ to Kageyama’s biceps, then his pecs, abs, and to the little happy trail barely poking out from the waistband of Kageyama’s too-slimming, cuffed jeans. Kageyama, notching Hinata’s stare, sputters.

“A-ah! Sorry! Is it ok—“

“ _ It’s fine! _ ” Hinata interrupts, betraying his growing arousal in favor of staring Kageyama in the face to escape seeming like a pervert. “Sorry… you’re welcome to make yourself at home. As long as you’re comfortable.” Kageyama bites his lip, nodding.

“Okay,” he responds.  _ Oh, great response there, Tobio. _

A few moments later, the two hopeless boys have meandered into the kitchen aimlessly, Hinata guiding Kageyama to where the whisk and griddle were stored while he pulled ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. They spoke more comfortably now, even when Kageyama was only wearing pants, and Hinata answered questions Kageyama had, which were to be expected considering the state of his kitchen.

“The dried herbs, what’s that about?” Kageyama pondered as he flipped the first of a few pancakes. Hinata glances up at the racks chock full of plant fiber, sighing in defeat. As much as he wanted to keep his witch-ness a secret from Kageyama in fear of him leaving, he supposed it was only a matter of time. 

“For remedies mainly, but also for incantations, charms, and potions, occasionally,” he replies nonchalantly, though on the inside he’s internally combusting. A pancake hits the griddle somewhat sideways, and Kageyama momentarily engages in a battle until it’s righted, before turning around fully to look at Hinata. His facial expression is curious, and his eyebrows are contorted.

”...oh. Like—  _ magic _ incantations?” Kageyama’s voice called, slowly, his stare engulfing Hinata’s body in a surge of heat akin to being undressed by someone’s eyes. Hinata nods. Kageyama again turns to face the griddle, sliding the last of the pancakes onto a plate that he hands to Hinata. The redhead grabs a hold of the plate and one of Kageyama’s hands, his response quiet. 

“ _ Yes _ .”

“ _ Oh _ .” Unable to bear the weight of the word, Hinata holds tighter and releases Kageyama’s hand to take the plate to the dining room with silverware in his other spare hand. Kageyama’s footsteps echo behind him until they’ve sat, and only then does Kageyama speak again. “So you’re a witch then? I feel kind of stupid, honestly. It’s pretty obvious,  _ haha _ .” He mumbles, mouth filling with syrupy pancakes. Hinata’s incredulous stare is matched with one of childish curiosity and perhaps adoration.

“You… don’t mind?” Shaking his head, Kageyama swallows.

“Why would I? It’s pretty neat, Hinata.  _ Hey wait _ , is  _ that _ why I don’t have a hangover?” 

“Oh, yes. That would be my doing. Honestly, it’s a great weight off my chest to know you don’t mind my occupation.”

“Not at all. And please stop being so formal, dude. You don’t have to treat me like one of your customers.” Assures Kageyama. 

“Okay, Kageyama. Whatever you say.”

“See— like that!” Kageyama chuckles, a few pancake crumbs spraying from his mouth and causing another bout of laughter to erupt between the two men. In this moment they simultaneously realize how hopelessly and helplessly in love they are becoming. 

“You sure you’ve got everything?” Hinata asks with Kageyama just outside his front door an hour after breakfast. 

“Yes, I’m sure,  _ mom _ ,” Kageyama chuckles, earning a light smack from Hinata. 

“God, sorry, I was only asking.” 

Hinata is still in shock, if he’s being honest. The morning was more than pleasant as he and Kageyama continued to swap stories and ask questions and overall learn more about one another. They chatted until Kageyama had reluctantly admitted he should be getting home and ready for work. With the promise of a visit while on the clock by Hinata, Kageyama was more than willing to part for the time being. Admittedly, seeing the spark of pure joy when Hinata had said such made Hinata’s heart soar. 

“I’ll see you later then?” Inquires Kageyama, brimming with hope.

“You will. Try to save your break for my visit if you can. I want to keep talking to you.” Hinata confesses. Kageyama turns red, smiling fondly.

“I’ll try. Thanks again for everything, Hinata!” Kageyama, leaning down to briefly hug Hinata, leaves with those parting words. Hinata’s heart pounds in his chest, his feet keeping him planted in the doorway for a solid minute until he regains enough cognitive function to tread back inside and pick up his phone to dial a number.

“Hello. Kenma? Can you and Bokuto join me on a group call? I have some news regarding my love life that I think you’d like to hear about.”

Twenty minutes later, Hinata is sprawled out on his couch (which smelled faintly of an inebriated Kageyama), his phone propped up on the arm. On the screen are his two closest friends, Bokuto and Kenma, also witches in different districts nearby. Bokuto is chattering non-stop, demanding the smallest details, while Kenma listens in quietly, adding a comment here and there.

“ _ Oh! _ Shouyou, please tell me his first name is Tobio!” Bokuto yells. Hinata, taken aback, chokes. 

“ _ Uh _ —  _ yes _ ?” He responds. Bokuto howls with laughter, his familiar perched on his shoulder flapping wildly. The great-horned owl seems to glare at Bokuto before settling back down. Hinata’s own familiar, a crow, perches on one of Hinata’s fingers, while Kenma’s cat sleeps in his lap. When they joined a call, the familiars wished to see their friends, too. It was commonplace, really.

“ _ Okay, okay _ , Hinata. I played volleyball with him in high school! Well, no, our teams had practice camps together! I  _ cannot _ believe you’ve fallen for  _ him _ !” 

“What?! Why?!” Hinata squeals, accusing.

“Be- _ cause _ , Hinata, he was like… the best setter I’ve ever seen. Every single girl who attended games fell for him! Holy  _ shit _ !” Bokuto wipes a tear from his eye, placating his owl with a soft stroke through his feathers.

“Yeah, but it was pretty obvious he wasn’t interested in girls,” Kenma adds, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, “Honestly? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re his type.” 

“Wha—  _ Kenma _ !” Shrieks Hinata. The former puts up his hands in defeat, but his knowing smile says enough. 

“But seriously, Hinata,” interjects Bokuto, suddenly serious, “I’m happy for you, man. And from what I know about Kageyama, I have no doubt he’ll treat you well.” Hinata visibly reddens, his crow nuzzling into his cheek knowingly. 

“Yeah, I agree. Shouyou, you should shoot your shot,” comes a blunt addition from Kenma. Hinata flops into the couch cushions face-down, groaning loudly.

“You guys…” he hears giggles from the other end of the line, “alright, alright. I told him I’d meet him at work so I gotta—“

“You  _ what _ ?!” Comes a rambunctious chorus from Bokuto, just as Hinata flushes again.

“ _ Gotta go, bye _ !” He says hurriedly, slamming his finger over the end-call button.  _ Oh god, what have I done? _ Shouyou wonders to himself, carding a hand through his hair. He stands and slings his grocery bag over his shoulder as he grabs a broom from a rack by the door. Once outside with the “closed” sign flipped, he mounts the broom which floats delicately on his doorstep before taking flight in the direction of Ukai’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a short one but once I run through the following chapter again for spelling and grammar it’ll be up with over 4.5k words (soon!)

Kageyama is stocking an emptied shelf when a customer backlit by the midday sun enters the small store while Ukai lounges in the back room smoking a cigarette. Kageyama pays it no mind at first, benching his excitement that it might be Hinata for what is likely the fortieth time today.  _ Maybe he forgot, after all,  _ Kageyama sighs at the thought. Finished with the stocking, Kageyama leaves the front room while the customer browses, bringing the empty cardboard box to the junk room where Ukai sits before a small box television displaying a volleyball match. 

“Kageyama, there’s a customer waiting for you,” says Ukai, squinting at the reflection in the screen of the television. 

“Ah. My bad.” Whirling, Kageyama flattens his apron before plastering a fake grin to his face. Quickly, he finds no need for insincerity, as the man waiting patiently in front of the register is none other than his favorite redhead. 

“Hinata!” He exclaims, reaching thoughtlessly to grab and squeeze Hinata’s tiny hands. A blush forms on his cheeks but he blissfully ignores it. 

“Hey, Kageyama!” Although inconspicuous, Hinata is trying his hardest to curb his own enthusiasm at seeing the ex-volleyball player. 

“A-ah, so what can I help you with?” 

“I think Ukai has everything for me in the back already. I’m a few days early so maybe not, actually… could you ask if he doesn’t mind letting you help with it if he has stock?” Dropping Hinata’s hands, his mind sets into his work mode and he nods.

“Sure, one sec. And I’ll ask if I can go on break, too.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Hinata confirms, beaming with a pearly smile. Kageyama reluctantly returns to the back room to see Ukai, smug as ever, staring him down.

“So suddenly you know my most faithful customer? I had no idea, Kageyama…” He wiggles his eyebrows, a cheshire grin spreading over his tan face. Kageyama flares up, waving his arms comically.

“N-no, Ukai, it’s nothing like that, really--”

“Oh, come on Kageyama lighten up a little, won’t you? I’m only kidding! Now, I think I set his stock aside…” As Ukai went about his business, Kageyama decided to try his luck. 

“Would it be too much to go on break right now? Only half an hour, while Sh—  _ Hinata _ is here,” he corrects, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Ukai waves a hand dismissively. 

“That’s fine; here, Hinata’s supply is the stuff marked in red. Have at it, kid.” He claps Kageyama on the shoulder, pressing past him to the cash register to help another customer. Hinata was already gone, around the back presumably. Staring down at the rectangular stock box, Kageyama finds a red sticker and hefts it onto his shoulder and out the back door. 

Hinata waits patiently, leaning against a hovering broomstick with charms and baubles hanging from the twine attaching the fibrous husk to the stick. Noticing Kageyama, he sits straight and uncrosses his ankles with an adorably childlike grin of excitement. 

“So he did have everything! Thank you, Kageyama.” With a wave of his fingers, the box lifts from his grasp and fastens itself with ribbon to the rest of the dangling baubles. Standing awestruck, Kageyama gapes open-mouthed and with feet planted. Hinata giggles, walking to stand beside him.

“I— wuh—  _ huh _ ?” Another little chuckle escapes Hinata.

“I don’t use magic often, haha, but it’s too convenient! You alright Kags?” Inside, Hinata is screaming… what was he thinking calling him that?

“Y-yeah.”  _ Kags _ , thinks Kageyama, beaming. 

“Would you want to ride it with me?” Comes the question from out of the blue. Kageyama’s eyes blow wide. _Ride the broom?_

“ _ Can I _ ?” His voice chimes, almost pleading. Hinata nods happily, brimming with joy. He takes ahold of Kageyama’s left hand and seats himself upon the handle, crossing his legs at his ankles. Turning to Kageyama, whose hand is still in his, Hinata guides him to sit behind him, arms tucked around Hinata’s slender waist. 

Kageyama’s vision fuzzes at the close proximity, painfully aware of how his hands delicately wrap around the redhead’s hips and how his head could— too late and without a warning, Hinata jerks the broom forward and upwards, screaming a quick, “Hold on tight!” before lifting them off towards some of Miyagi's mountainside and away from civilization. The dangling knickknacks rattle with the abrupt movement, but as they skitter further away from the ground the sound is drowned out by gusts of midday wind.

Yelping, Kageyama instinctively tightens his grip and presses his face and shut eyes into Hinata’s back, stifling his shouts in the fabric of Hinata’s loose button up. His black hair whips at his ears and neck as they spiral upwards still, evening out after another couple of seconds. The steady stutter of Hinata’s back tells Kageyama despite the wind rushing by that he’s laughing, but upon hearing Kageyama’s panic, their speed slows until Hinata’s laughter is audible.

“Having fun yet?” Resisting the urge to smack Hinata upside the head, Kageyama opens his eyes at last to glare but is instead left speechless at the view from their height.

Trees— evergreens, maples, thick-trunked pines— dot the mountainsides draped with fog and mist that cover sheer cliffs overgrown with vegetation. The sky above them, cloudless and astonishingly blue, shines over the gorgeous foliage and even the bustling city they’d long since left two miles behind. Bewildered, Kageyama forces out a half-coherent reply.

“Y-yeah… pretty scenery,” he whispers, settling his chin over one of Hinata’s shoulders while he slackens his grip slightly. From the corner of his eye, Hinata peers kindly at Kageyama perched on his arm like a parrot before grinning.

“I’m glad you like it,” he says, tone soft. He wonders fleetingly how easy it would be to turn and kiss Kageyama on his temple. 

“Yeah, this is… amazing.” Kageyama doesn’t realize that he leaned more into Hinata, his hair now tickling Hinata’s ear and throat. Their proximity is startling for the redhead, who indulges in the feeling of someone so close and warm unknowingly giving him affection. Hinata hums in response to Kageyama’s statement, tilting the broom in a wide arc to turn them around and back towards the city.

The rest of the ride back, Hinata is mostly quiet, save for gentle responses to Kageyama pointing out landmarks and admonishing the shorter for purposefully tipping the broom and almost knocking Kageyama right off if he hadn’t held on so tightly to Hinata. As they slow on the descent to the back of Ukai’s little shop, Kageyama untangles himself from Hinata and stands up on wobbly feet, awkwardly waiting for something (who knows what) to occur.

“Erm, thank you for the trip. It was incredible.”

“Of course! Anytime, Kageyama. Thank you again for the delivery…” Kageyama fiddles anxiously with his pinkie finger, taking a bold step forward to envelop Hinata in his much larger arms. A short gasp escapes Hinata, his hands flailing a moment before settling on the small of Kageyama’s back. They stay entwined for longer than they probably should have, a content silence broken by Hinata.

“Kageyama, I fear for your job. M-maybe you can stop by mine again later this week…?” Kageyama releases Hinata from his grasp, blinking dumbly at the question. Hinata has the nerve to laugh. “Kags, please hurry before you’re fired.” He explains. Horror appears immediately in Kageyama’s expression, which morphs into panic only seconds later. A soothing hand finds its way to Kageyama’s shoulder, firm and certain,  _ grounding _ . 

“Y-yeah. I… might stop by.”  _ I will _ , Kageyama promises himself.

“Perfect,” Hinata grins, “I’ll see you then. Farewell, Kageyama.” Eyes still focused on Kageyama, Hinata waves, riding off into the sky upon his broom. Kageyama is certain Hinata doesn’t hear his goodbye over the wind whistling past. 

As he disappears into the distance and even after Kageyama has returned to his normal work rotation (not without scolding and teasing from his boss), he can’t help but think that the broom isn’t the only thing he wants to ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	5. Chapter 5

“So, are we still on for a get-together at your place this week?” Yachi inquires, nudging Kageyama’s side with her elbow. The two are currently sitting on her and Kiyoko’s couch watching a streaming Nekoma volleyball match, invested in the team now led by an old rival named Kuroo. Kageyama cheers when Nekoma scores after an awfully long rally.

“Huh?” He asks, having only been half-listening. Yachi scoffs.

“You told me a couple weeks ago Oikawa was going on vacation. Are we not going to hang out in your apartment and watch the preliminary matches this year?” Kageyama blinks once, mouth agape.

“Oh my god. I totally forgot about that! Yeah! We one-hundred-percent can,” Says Kageyama, reaching for his phone on the coffee table. 

“Now what’re you doing? Shouldn’t we plan?”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on— making a group chat right now.” Kageyama slides through his contacts and selects Yachi, Kiyoko, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, only pausing when he finds no contact under the name Hinata Shouyou. Blonde hair obscures his vision when Yachi peers over his shoulder at the screen where Hinata is typed in with no results.

“Are you fucking serious right now, Kags? You don’t have his number?” A furious blush coats Kageyama’s cheeks and he suddenly feels really stupid.

“I—“

“No! You’ve been head over heels for this guy for weeks and you don’t even have his number?” Interrupts Yachi, accusing. Kageyama fits his phone into his pocket with a pout. 

“It’s never come up! We’ve always spoken face to face! He visits me at work sometimes, and I’ve been to his shop like twice!” He blabbers in attempt to clarify things, hands waving rapidly in punctuation. Yachi lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, volleyball match be damned and long forgotten in wake of this new discovery.

“Okay, whatever. Stay perpetually single. Don’t get laid. See if I care.”

“Yachi!” Offended, Kageyama shoves at her and she snorts. She puts up both hands in the universal _I give_ motion.

“All I’m saying is this: you should really try to get his number, Kags. And bring him along on… Thursday?... as well. Forget about the group chat. I’ll organize Yams and Tsukki myself. They’ll get the beers or whatever, alright?” Kageyama nods, returning his attention to the volleyball game, where Nekoma has just cleared their first set of the match 25-13. 

And thus was how Kageyama found himself on Hinata’s doorstep on Wednesday night absolutely smothered in sweat from anxiety as he prepared to invite Hinata to a casual party of sorts. Yeah, really smooth there Kageyama. 

He raps gently on the little shop door, which rattles the ‘closed’ sign flipped on the interior. He hears footsteps through the screen door coming down the stairs and tries his best to remain composed when Hinata opens the door dressed in only maroon sweatpants. It takes all of Kageyama’s willpower to keep his eyes focused on Hinata’s face rather than his lower half, or even his perky chest.

“Kageyama? What’re you doing here at this hour?” Hinata rubs one eye then steps outside to close the door behind him. He keeps a hand on his hip and the other one hanging loosely at his side, gazing up wonderingly and beautifully at Kageyama. The raven man gulps visibly, heart churning in his chest at the blessing he’d been bestowed. 

“Ah, well… you know by now that I’m forgetful,” says Kageyama sheepishly. Hinata lets out a short laugh.

“I do. So, to what do I owe your visit?”

“I’m having a small party tomorrow with friends. There’ll be beer, some local volleyball matches on the TV, and I’m considering buying a cake as well,” Kageyama admits, holding a hand to the back of his neck. “And, you know, I would have texted you but I realized I didn’t have your number, haha.” Hinata’s eyes widen.

“Oh crap! I completely forgot to give it to you! I meant to when I stopped by Ukai’s last week! Sorry, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s heart flutters again seeing Hinata’s agitated state, and his brain short circuits at what Hinata had to say.

“Really?” Hinata nods earnestly. 

“Could I take a look at your phone? I’ll give you my number now if you don’t mind.” Kageyama makes no attempt to hide his haste when he lurches to pull the device from his pocket and hand it over to Hinata with his contacts selected. As Hinata’s tiny fingers work to select the correct characters, Kageyama’s eyes drift over his posture; how his hair falls over his forehead and ears, how his eyes are always intent and focused, how his sweats have since slid down to hang on his prominent hip bones. Kageyama almost wants to ask how he can just barely spot a set of abs hidden below Hinata’s porcelain skin, which he notices has freckles where his skin has been kissed by the sun. He doesn’t check to see what Hinata had typed in when the phone is returned to him after the bout of furious typing and undisturbed silence.

“Oh— right, Kageyama. I’ll be there t-tomorrow.” Hinata smiles from ear to ear, winking, but Kageyama doesn’t miss the nervous stutter in his voice. 

“O-okay, nice. I look forward to seeing you there. It’s casual, so wear whatever you like, and it’s supposed to start around two… of course, you can come over earlier if that’s more convenient.” Kageyama explains, gesturing vaguely with his wrists. 

“Alright.” Hinata doesn’t say it aloud, but he has more than a few ideas of what he’ll wear and what he might bring as gifts to the… host. A toothy smile appears on his face again, returned by an equally-ecstatic one from Kageyama. 

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kageyama starts, kicking his toes into the ground with one foot.

“Mmhm. Thanks for the invite,” Hinata assures, striding forward to briefly embrace Kageyama, something that is slowly becoming one of his favorite semi-daily motions. “Oh and— text me when you get home?” Kageyama nods, turning on his heels to return to his car. As he backs out of the alley he waves at Hinata through his windshield, and only after he sees Hinata vanish into his store does he drive away back to his apartment. 

He’s two steps into said apartment when he yanks his cellphone from his pocket, kicks the door shut, and locks the bolt, scrolling through his phone contacts until he comes across a name that makes his heart skip a beat. _Hinata Shouyou ;)_ is typed into his contact slot, and below is his phone number, which Kageyama clicks into texting.

‘I made it home alright, Hinata. Sweet dreams :)’ he sets the phone down on his nightstand after sending the message, brushing his teeth in the meantime while he waits for a response. As he settles into bed, restless, his phone chimes his text tone. 

‘Yay! ^_^ ur going to bed this early? I thought u were a night owl?’ An owl emoji follows, and Kageyama snorts.

‘Most nights. Big day tmro tho’ He can almost hear Hinata’s realization.

‘Oops, yeah. Ur right.’ Followed by: ‘I’ll let you sleep. Cya tmro, Kags <3’ the little heart emoticon causes a jovial smile to break across Kageyama’s face, his fingers typing before he can stop them.

‘Cya tmro! <3’

Kageyama doesn’t sleep much that night, his mind swimming with Hinata, his upcoming party, and, well, lust. That said, he wakes the next morning at seven a.m. and brews a strong coffee for himself in one of Oikawa’s collectible mugs. Around nine, he relinquishes his time on his phone to tidy up the living room and bathrooms, even taking the time to organize the fridge. He finds a questionable amount of unlaundered clothes under the couch and hung over the armrests of the dining room chairs, which he throws into the washing machine to worry about later. 

Once satisfied at the cleanliness of the apartment, Kageyama finally decides to tidy himself up. After a quick shower, he shakes out his hair and flips it up into a turbin while he does his makeup. It wasn’t anything flashy— just some concealer and tiny bit of highlighter. For his outfit the same couldn’t be said, as he tossed on a white tank top, a black leather jacket slung off one shoulder, cuffed ripped jeans, and leather boots. In all sense of the word, Kageyama looked like walking sex. This wasn’t his intent, no, he just liked the way he could feel casual and look good at the same time. When he checked the hanging clock above the doorway to the hall, his heart picked up. It was nearly eleven. 

Dressed, his apartment spotless, and feeling like a million bucks, Kageyama grabbed his car keys and drove to the Keishin market to buy a small cake. Ukai greeted him, remarked on his fashion choice good-naturedly, and gave him a discount on his purchase. The drive back home was just as breezy, figuratively and literally as Kageyama had rolled down his windows to feel the pleasant winds that paled in comparison to riding a broom. Even as he pulled into the parking area of his apartment complex, he was set on making everything perfect.

At the same time, approximately thirty minutes past noon, Hinata was scrambling around his apartment, phone pressed to his shoulder as he attempted to multitask. He was chewing poor Bokuto’s ear off while his owl hooted in the background. 

“No, no, no, Bokuto, listen. I don’t know what to wear! It’s casual and—“

“So then wear something casual, problem solved,” game a staticky response. Hinata glared at the space ahead of him, forgetting momentarily that Bokuto could not, in fact, see him. 

“Yeah, okay. Easier said than done Mr. I’m-Engaged-To-My-Highschool-Sweetheart,” Hinata remarks. Bokuto gasps.

“Don’t bring Akaashi into this! But I suppose I see your point…” Hinata assumes he wasn’t supposed to hear the last bit, but quiets down nonetheless. “Alright, so you two are texting now, right? And you hug and stuff so… yeah, Hinata I don’t think it matters what you wear. Wear something you feel confident in. That’s my advice.” Hinata bites his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking hard. 

“Okay. Thanks, Bokuto. Solid advice, actually. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“‘Kay, Shou. Be in touch.” The click of the call ending set Hinata’s nerves on edge again. Something he’s confident in, huh? Hinata dug through his closet relentlessly, spreading outfits all over his bed. He wanted to look good for Kageyama, and not just good, he wanted to look hot. He decided to put his long-sleeved shirts and not-slimming pants away, leaving him with three possible outfits. One vibrant set stood out, and Hinata’s smirk proved that he suddenly had a plan. 

Grabbing his broom, a bottle of magically-imbued rum, and his stereotypical witching hat (it was supposed to rain later), Hinata was off and due to arrive at Kageyama’s half an hour early. The oncoming rain did nothing to deter Hinata, even when his heart lurched at the feeling of the relics in the center forest of Miyagi twinging with warning of the storm. The relics were centuries old, passed on from generations long ago, a long long line of Hinatas, which guarded the forest and its inhabitants from harm. Once a month on the full moon, Hinata would, rain or shine, head deep into the woods to renew the blessed materials at the base of the structure. It was the reason there weren’t ever any reports in the local news anymore. Hinata was on time every single month. 

Regardless, the feeling of being up in the clouds onlooking the city never got old, and the adrenaline that came before his visit with Kageyama was fueling Hinata’s courage and desire. Before he knew it, Kageyama’s apartment complex came into view, becoming progressively larger as he approached it.

He landed his broom at the base of the stairs he’d seen Kageyama climb a couple of times and walked up with his possessions in hand, ringing the doorbell and taking a step back to wait for it to be answered. A voice calls from inside, unintelligible, and suddenly the door is swung open to reveal Kageyama in what Shouyou believes to be his most appealing outfit yet. God, it was like eye candy. A perfect stud. _I’m doomed._ Hinata, however, doesn’t miss the way Kageyama’s eyes pan over him as well, almost needy with what had to be desire.

Kageyama hated to admit it, but he figured he’d lost to Hinata’s appeal this time. Before him, the redhead takes off his little witch’s hat, revealing wind-blown auburn locks to match with the rest of his sunset outfit. His legs are fit with tight, dark fuschia leggings that accented quite literally everything they fit to, and his top is a white sleeveless cropped hoodie dyed in some spots yellow and pink and purple with tangerine decals in the foreground. Without sleeves and a hat to shadow his face, the freckles on Hinata’s shoulders and cheeks stood out on his pale skin. Kageyama took a double take, entirely enchanted by the sunshine aura and colors Hinata was giving off. Oh my Christ he’s gotta be like the hottest twink I’ve ever seen.

“Uh… come in. Good to ah, see you… Hinata.” Kageyama was tripping over his words like a lovestruck toddler, which could have very well been true if he wasn’t twenty-two. Hinata only smiles, striding into Kageyama’s home, giving a small hug on his way in. (He pondered if a kiss on the cheek would have been overkill.) He peers around, observing the clean and well-kept entrance that led immediately into the living room which attached the dining room and kitchen.

“Likewise, Kageyama. Thank you for having me,” then, “here. A gift.” Hinata moved his hat aside in his grasp to hand Kageyama the alcohol. Kageyama takes it and sets it on the kitchen counter.

“Thanks. This’ll be gone by tonight for sure,” he chuckles. Hinata makes another visual sweep of the space, noting the homeliness.

“Am I the first here?” Hinata wonders aloud. Kageyama nods. 

“Yeah, it’s alright though. The matches don’t start ‘til 2:30 anyway. Any idea of what you’d like to do in the meantime?” Hinata sets his hat on the end of his broomstick, which he’d propped up beside a coatrack, before turning and shrugging. 

“Cards? I know a couple games,” Hinata offers. Kageyama puts up his index finger to signal one sec and appears back again a moment later with a deck of cards. He carefully takes them out from the little box and sits on one of the couch cushions in his socks. Hinata leaves his pair of tan Birkenstocks by his broom and joins Kageyama on the opposite end of the couch while Kageyama shuffles the deck. The two men are both tense, horribly aware of each other and a strange tension hanging above them. It disappates after a short time playing 500 Rummy where the two engage in friendly banter and shoves for a card they both called rummy on. Naturally, after about fifteen minutes of Kageyama losing terribly to Hinata, the doorbell sounds again and Kageyama jumps to his feet, stubbing his toe on the coffee table, causing Hinata to cackle maniacally.

“Fuck! Ow!” Kageyama hops on one foot towards the door. Hinata howls with laughter, rolling onto his back and clutching his stomach. “Hinata, fucking _stop_!” Kageyama yells, but it’s half-hearted and now he’s laughing too. When he opens the door, still holding his foot, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima look terribly confused as they switch between staring at the hyena Hinata and pained Kageyama. The two friends let themselves in and put two six packs of beer in the fridge, waving at Hinata. Yamaguchi is first to introduce himself, and later Tsukishima when Hinata had recovered from his laughing fit. The witch holds conversation well, and shares stories with Yams and Tsukki when they ask. Kageyama watches on with admiration at how animated Hinata is, grinning here and there as his friends talk.

Kiyoko and Yachi arrive twenty minutes later, bringing with them two pizzas. An early dinner was in order, then. In the time between their arrival and the other boys’, Hinata and Kageyama had both moved across the room to the recliner. Kageyama, the kind host he is, had taken to the floor, back arched against the base of the chair with either one of Hinata’s legs to his sides while Hinata sat above him, content to sometimes have Kageyama leaning into one of his calves. The small touches electrified the both of them and made the situation somehow more comfortable, and progressively Hinata found himself absently moving to keep them connected in some way. The couch and a corner chair were occupied by the others, who were still talking with each other from across the room.

When the time for pizza came, Kageyama handed everyone ceramic plates and they ate in the same positions, flicking on the TV to watch the volleyball match. Hinata waltzed into the kitchen and broke out the alcohol happily, finding the shot glasses while Kageyama’s voice guided him from over the tiny overhang bar that gave him a wide view of the living room. After hauling a six pack and the other alcoholic requirements over, Hinata slid back down into the chair above Kageyama. Between bites of pizza, Hinata would lean down and ask Kageyama questions about the ongoing rallies.

“What does the commentator mean when he says a “synchronization attack? And a jump-floatie serve?” Which would launch Kageyama into a detailed explanation of the concepts in volleyball, and often required corrections like “jump-floater” instead of “floatie.” Hinata didn’t seem to mind the long explanations. In fact, he found Kageyama’s passion endearing, and he wondered why he hadn’t pursued it professionally. 

“So— the middle blockers, they can be small?”

“Sometimes,” says Kageyama, remembering that in high school their middle blocker was pretty short. “Like you, too. There was a kid I faced my first year in Nationals, named Hoshiumi. He was probably one or two inches taller than you actually.” Hinata’s face blooms with color at the comparison. 

“O-oh. So then— ah!” Hinata was cut off when Kageyama grabbed him by the waist to pull him down to sit on the floor beside him. 

“S-sorry. Craning my neck to talk to you isn’t comfortable.” Kageyama explained, followed by a quiet, “do you mind?” Hinata shakes his head, surprised by the sudden show of strength before leaning his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

“This is more comfortable, too.” He mutters, face red as a beet. The others in the room, Kageyama noticed, were staring at him as if to say, _what_? Kageyama made faces at them before Hinata could pick up on anything, and they continued on with watching the game and breaking into small discussions. Two shots and a glass of beer later, Kageyama can feel himself growing fuzzy. His vision, somewhat-blurred, can’t seem to stray away from Hinata, whose form is masked in a veil of clarity. A hand worms its way into Hinata’s bright red hair, squishing the soft orange locks and scratching at his scalp. Hinata, three shots in, hums and leans into the touch. 

Everyone else is caught up in their own affairs, whether it be talking like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, or being covertly handsy like Kiyoko and Yachi. It wasn’t like Hinata and Kageyama were much better, honestly. Another of Kageyama’s hands presses insistently on Hinata’s open side, grazing over the skin of his waist. Hinata sucks in a surprised breath of air but makes no motion to stop Kageyama.

“Kags…” he trails off, the rubbing of the top of his head keeping him distracted. Kageyama sighs.

“Hm?” The ruffling ceases for a moment and Kageyama’s hand stills above his hip. 

“Ah, nothing. Just feels… nice.” Kageyama grunts softly in agreement, resting his head against the recliner. For a while the two don’t move, calmed by the alcohol and entirely comfortable in such close proximity. Once in a while Kageyama would open his eyes and roam over Hinata, the way his leggings clung to his muscular legs, and how they hugged his pelvis and slimmed his waist. Or how his freckles dotted his skin adorably, speckling his tiny button nose and accentuating the so-kissable cheeks. His eyes drifted shut, breathing in the scent of herbs and salts mixed with alcohol that Hinata was absorbed in. 

The games end around seven pm, following up with a couple of interviews that are entirely drowned out by separate conversations. Nekoma, who had earlier in the week made it easily to the pre-lims, had won, which was celebrated with the cake Kageyama had purchased, and it helped to sober them up slightly with something to have in their stomachs. It wasn’t nearly enough to keep them that way, however, as Kageyama insisted on another round of rum shots in addition to the overly-frosted dessert. 

At some point, rain had begun to fall, splattering the balcony in raindrops and shielding the last of sunlight in view with rain clouds and a heavy sheet of water. Kageyama and his friends bunker down, gathering blankets and pillows to lay around the living room, decidedly to stay the night under since nobody wanted to go home in the rain. Oikawa had locked his bedroom before leaving for vacation, which pissed off Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi since the two planned to sleep in his bed and wash the covers in the morning, but alas. They were forced into the living room with the girls, the small space barely allowing the four friends to fit.

Around the coffee table, everyone sat down under heavy fleece quilts as Kageyama brought out the deck of cards again for a game of poker that Hinata wished to sit out of. Instead, he laid down with his head in Kageyama’s lap, lips and cheeks flushed from alcohol, eyes lidded. He has to be a lightweight, Kageyama reminds himself, watching the slow but steady rise and fall of Hinata’s chest. He dealt the cards haphazardly, handed out chips from beneath the TV stand, and they began the game. The friends chattered, spoke drunkenly about upcoming plans or how their jobs were working out. Kageyama was absent from the discussion about relationships, being teased in low whispers about the man present beneath the table and tucked up against his thighs. Kageyama fought the urge to get up and smack them, instead glaring daggers their way, making pointed expressions so that they’d kindly lay off. Things were going well so who was he to mess with fate by indulging in the nonsense of his friends?

About half an hour into the game Hinata roused with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. Tsukishima smiles.

“Why good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he calls.

“Tsukishima?” Hinata asks sleepily, cracking one eye to look at Kageyama, who nods once at him. In the middle of another yawn, Hinata makes to flip Tsukishima off, standing and stretching before sitting back down, lacing his arms protectively around Kageyama’s bicep with his head once more resting right up against Kageyama. His angular chin pokes into his shoulder as he peers up at Kageyama, yawning a third time before speaking.

“I’m going t’ try t’ head home soon,” he mumbles, drowsy tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His statement is met with several murmurs of disagreement.

“Hinata, it’s raining cats and dogs outside. You shouldn’t,” Kiyoko explains, as lightning cracks through the sky for the first time that night, followed by a rumble of thunder that makes the apartment shudder and the lamplights flicker.

“Yeah, stay the night! Sleepover at Kags’!” Yachi adds, throwing her wobbly arms up and failing to hide her dealt cards still clasped between her dainty fingers. Hinata returns his gaze to meet Kageyama’s electrified blue eyes. 

“Can I?” Hinata’s voice is small when he says it, and it makes Kageyama utterly soft.

“‘Course you can. Only problem’s where you’ll sleep… haha, silly Hinata, we can figure that out later.” Kageyama slurs, but his mind is slowly clearing. Must be Hinata’s work, he presumes, returning to playing his cards and losing the last of his chips. He rolls onto his back lazily and out of the game, taking Hinata down with him, who bumps into Kageyama’s chest on the way down, arms bracing by either side of Kageyama’s head. He slowly sits up, face only inches from the black-haired man’s, and both of their faces redden considerably. 

“O-oh. Sorry, Hinata,” stutters Kageyama, frozen in place. 

“Y-yeah… it’s… alright,” Hinata mutters in a featherlight voice, leaning down without thinking.

“Hey!” Shouts someone at the coffee table, startling Hinata from his haze so quickly that he nearly slams his back against the table as he sits up, followed by Kageyama. Tsukishima is glaring at them both, lips pursed in an ugly line. “You guys are hazards and drunk off your shit. Go find someplace to sleep!” He tells them off, pointing angrily towards the hallway. The rest of the poker players snicker. Stupid angry drunk Tsukishima had to intervene fucking bullshit he’s a fucking monster— however, Kageyama’s drunk internal discussion is cut short when a tiny hand pulls on Kageyama’s sleeve. Turning to look, Kageyama spots Hinata, now standing with a pillow wrapped around his torso in one arm. He yawns again.

“Can we? Sleep?” He asks while Kageyama gets to his feet, nodding.

“Come on. I’ll get you a spare toothbrush.” Kageyama grasps Hinata’s hand and leads him into the bathroom across the hall from Kageyama’s bedroom. He rummages through the drawers beneath the sink until he procures a spare toothbrush. The two brush their teeth in silence, staring at one another in the mirror; at their height difference, opposite fashion taste, and at the same look of tired drunkenness plastered to their exhausted faces. At some point Hinata half-dozes off leaning against Kageyama for the n-th time that night and, pillow still in his grasp, Kageyama lifts and carries Hinata into his bedroom and lays him down on the full-size bed, which stirs him partially to consciousness. 

“Where are we?” He whispers, cupping his face in his hands.

“My room. You can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Kageyama explains just as quietly. Hinata makes a noise when Kageyama begins pulling out his freshly laundered sheets and such to lay across the floor, a sort of whine that causes Kageyama to whip his head to the right to look at Hinata. His expression pouty, the redhead crosses his arms defiantly. 

“If anything I should take the floor. I feel bad sleeping in a bed while you sleep on the cold hard… carpet.” He reasons, his Hail Mary of sorts. Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose.

“No. I’m the host and I say you sleep in the bed. Night, Hinata.” Right, as if Hinata would listen.

“No!” He insists, raising his voice enough that the noise from the other room dims for a second or two. Kageyama huffs, standing to clamp a hand over Hinata’s mouth.

“Fine, stubborn-ass! I’ll sleep in the bed! But you will not sleep on the floor! Like you said: cold and hard and I forbid you from suffering!” Whisper-yells Kageyama harshly. He lets go of Hinata’s mouth, dressing down to his boxers and clambering underneath the covers hastily, facing Hinata with his arms crossed. He watches Hinata recover slowly from a trance of shock, feeling a pull on the sheets when Hinata pulls his shirt over his head.

“I’m sorry,” the shorter murmurs in a hushed tone, breath tickling Kageyama’s nose as he lays down to look kindly at Kageyama. “I was being ridiculous. We both were. Forgive me? I forgive you…” he rambles. Kageyama snorts.

“Yes. Now for the love of god just sleep.”

“Goodnight, Kags.”

“Mm, goodnight, Hinata.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware they live in Japan. I know pancakes and pizza are NOT traditional Japanese cuisine. Bear with me, I didn’t feel like launching into research over what food would have been proper. So... typical foods for now. Whoops.

Tsukishima was the first to wake the following morning, surprised to find himself without a hangover but unwilling to question under what condition this was the case. He checked the hanging clock, which read a time of ten thirty in the morning, and sighed as he sat up from a pile of blankets and pushed himself albeit grudgingly away from the needy grasp of Yamaguchi. He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead as he stood to tiptoe over Yachi and Hitoka towards the bathroom at the end of the hall, trying his best to quiet his footsteps. Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it, not even to his best fiends, that he was probably the softest out of all of them, with both his footfall (despite his height) and with his heart. In fact, he planned to make everybody breakfast out of whatever he could scrounge from Kageyama’s pantry after he finished up in the bathroom.

He yawned as he opened the door, shutting it gently in his wake and flipping the lock over. He peeked a moment at his reflection: mussed hair and bags on his glasses-less undereyes, but yawned again and did his business, smirking when he spies a pair of toothbrushes on the sink counter next to a bottle of fresh toothpaste.  _ Those idiots cannot be that oblivious _ … is what he wanted to believe. He knew, even as he made his way to the kitchen to rummage around for pancake mix, that they were. But he  _ also _ knew it was only a matter of time before  _ something _ happened.

An unfortunate clatter of a nonstick metal griddle by Tsukishima’s part was what woke everybody in the living room, though it also stirred Kageyama from his rest from even down the hall. The sun shone through his bedroom window, all signs of rain gone, and it blinded Kageyama when he attempted to open his eyes. Subconsciously, he goes to yank a blanket over his head, but is stopped short when he finds his hands are occupied elsewhere. One clings protectively onto a patch of hair that is most certainly not his own while the other holds strong to the small of  _ someone’s _ back. Kageyama’s heart all but stops, pounding against his ribcage frantically as his mind whirs and fabricates a million different possibilities of how in the hell he was in this situation. 

Firstly, Hinata (who he discovered was the mysterious man in bed with him) was facing him, cheeks tucked against Kageyama’s bare chest so tightly that the warmth emanating from the small witch dizzies him. Secondly, and more importantly, Hinata is still fast asleep, _also_ shirtless, but with both arms wrapped like caging iron bars around Kageyama’s torso. He wanted to _scream_. He thinks quickly about how terrible it would be for one of his friends to come in and see this; their clothes strewn along the top blanket, sheets kicked onto the floor while they slept, and so tangled with one another it was almost shameless. It only made Kageyama’s sleep-and-Hinata-addled brain work faster to convince his morning wood to _stop_ _already_ , which was seeming less and less likely as his mind wandered to the current more physical aspects of his situation instead of the what-ifs. 

_ Okay Kageyama, assess what’s going on! _ He spent a moment longer with his eyes shut but braved opening them, to be met with a sight he felt would be at the forefront of his dreams for the next year at least. From what he could see at his current angle, Hinata was nestled close to him, and on further inspection their legs were crisscrossed at the bottom of the bed like some sort of twisted game of  _ leg-jenga _ , warm and soft. Hinata breathed through his nose, but was drooling slightly from the corner of his small mouth with every exhale that tickled Kageyama’s pecs and rose goosebumps to his feverish skin. Hinata’s arms hardly fit around Kageyama what with the muscle he built up at work, but he had wormed himself into such a position that his hands held firm to the muscles of Kageyama’s lower back. 

Kageyama visibly gulped, near positive that there was steam rising from his forehead, but took a shaky breath as he worked to disentangle them. He slipped his legs free fairly easily, but stopped halfway through trying to move his arms when Hinata’s face scrunched and the redhead’s hands twitched. Kageyama froze, honing in on that same smell of herbs to distract from the fact that— yeah, Hinata was waking up. 

Hinata wiggled again, froze after a second, and slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He met Kageyama, whose eyes were that of a deer caught in headlights, and let his mouth drop the smallest bit open before wriggling backwards six or so inches and retracting his arms. He breathes in a deep yawn, silent still despite Kageyama’s apparent panic, and grins, wild and happy. He slowly reaches out to cradle Kageyama’s cheek, tracing a thumb featherlight over his cheekbone in wonder. 

“Good morning,” he whispers dreamily.

“G-good morning,” Kageyama replies softly. Hinata grins wider, thumb trailing down to brush over Kageyama’s lips, eyes following before flicking back up to meet Kageyama’s. His hand falls to rest behind Kageyama’s neck, pulling him a little closer. The blue-eyed man’s breath hitches, a hand darting out to take hold on Hinata’s hip subconsciously. Where their skin meets, the two feel impossibly hot, egged on by the other’s seeming acceptance of the whole strange scenario. 

“How long have you been awake?” Hinata whispers again, wholeheartedly pressing himself again to Kageyama’s chest, following his previous question with a “ _ warm _ ” under his breath.

“Not long,” Kageyama admits, just as quiet. 

“Five more minutes? This is pleasant.” Kageyama nods, playing with loose strands of Hinata’s short hair. The two stare at each other, bathed in late morning sunlight streaming in through the curtainless window. Neither can recall precisely when but by the time five minutes-ish have passed, they pry apart interlaced fingers so that Hinata can kick his legs over the side of the raised bed and stretch. He now shadows Kageyama, who stares thoughtlessly and smittenly at the image of Hinata, faintly muscular and rimmed in golden sunshine, his hair an inferno of color that causes his eyes to gleam when he turns back around to look at Kageyama, propped on his elbow. They smile at each other and look away quickly, standing and gathering clothes in silence. Kageyama throws on a pair of pants and Hinata grabs his shirt to hold as they walk at a snail's pace out towards a smell of maple syrup and butter, decidedly happy with the morning events thus far. Hinata reaches out boldly to grab a hold of Kageyama’s hand, finding solace when Kageyama returns the gesture and leans up against him as they walk down the short hall.

Shirtless and somewhat sleep-deprived, the two enter the living room at the end of the hall attached by the hand, before catching curious eyes turned their way. Kageyama shrugs at them, eyes trailing over to where Yamaguchi stands with Tsukishima in his now-messy kitchen making pancakes and eggs. Two full plates sit at the dining room table, marked with glasses of milk and orange juice, where Yachi and Kiyoko are chewing on their own dishes. Kageyama smirks and winks at Tsukishima.

“You didn’t have to do this, but thanks, Tsukki,” Kageyama remarks, voice thick with sleep. Hinata twinges at the sound, nearly doubling over at how hot it sounds. A weird gurgling noise gets caught in his throat and he coughs, though it goes largely ignored like the growing redness of his cheeks. 

“It’s your house and your ingredients. I’m only putting them to work. Plus you hosted for like… the third time in a row. Go eat.” He argues, pointing with the spatula towards the dining room.

No one questions how Kageyama and Hinata hold hands until they sit down next to one another and shovel in pancakes by the helping. Whether the two had something go on the previous night or not wasn’t their place to question. Either way they’d find out from Kageyama at some point, so everybody went on with their business. In five minutes flat, both Kageyama and Hinata had finished eating, apparently ravenous, which does actually lead to some questions. 

“What the fuck?” Demands Tsukishima as he sits down, staring stupidly at their empty plates. 

“What?” Hinata offers, innocent as ever. 

“Whoa! How’d you both eat so fast?” follows Yamaguchi, growing wide-eyed. The girls both shake their heads with a sigh, continuing on with the last of their pancakes. 

“It was a contest wasn’t it?” Kageyama wonders aloud. Hinata nods.

“It sure seemed like one to me,” he responds, snapping a finger. 

“Yeah. Friendly competition!” Grinning, Kageyama elbows Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata snickers and pokes at Kageyama’s stomach before launching an all out war at the dining table that results in a couple of screams and maybe some flying pancake chunks. But you didn’t hear that from either oblivious lovebird. 

Banished to the kitchen after making a mess, the two exchange banter and friendly teasing while they wash their dishes and leave them to dry, working through a process that leaves everything finished up rather quickly. It takes up the time before everyone but them has left to go about their day after gathering their things and putting away their pillows and blankets. With everything just as clean as Kageyama had made it, the two turn to one another shyly, uncertain. 

“Well, you’re welcome to stop by anytime, Sh— _ Hinata _ .” God, Kageyama wanted to try the sound of Hinata’s first name on his tongue, but he wasn’t sure Hinata held the same sentiment about first names as Kageyama did.

“Same to you, but you already knew that. Your apartment is lovely, by the way. And your bed is very comfortable,” Hinata says, seemingly with the added afterthought as he turns the corner out towards the front door. Kageyama’s heart sinks at the thought of Hinata leaving but he shoves it down nonetheless.

“I had a really good time with you, Hinata,” Kageyama finds himself admitting, the ghost of Hinata’s touch lingering from this morning still igniting his skin. Hinata’s shirt lays discarded as he lifts his broom and dons his hat, shoving his shoes onto his feet. He picks up the shirt and slings it over one arm lazily, focusing on Kageyama’s facial expression.

“I agree, hanging out with you and your friends was a nice change of pace. I’ll see you again soon, okay?” Hinata takes one of Kageyama’s hands between the both of his and pulls it to his chest before placing a quick but sweet kiss on Kageyama’s middle knuckle. His eyes seem to sparkle as he turns and opens the door, waving goodbye from his broom as he disappears into the distance. Kageyama watches after him until he dips below the skyline of the quaint city into that familiar alley. Even so, he stands yet again awestruck in his doorway, entranced and so very in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter has more somewhat explicit content; sorry again that this chapter is short and late(?). :)

No sooner had he touched down with his broom that Hinata dips into his shop and flips the sign to ‘open’ before immediately grabbing his phone from his pocket to call his fellow witching friends, who pick up the audio call within seconds. Kenma and Bokuto’s voices are tinny behind the speaker of the cell phone, and the background noise of their families doesn’t help, but that aside the call is welcomed happily by the coven. Hinata sits behind the old-timey cash register of his little store, setting his phone up against a ledge so he might speak to his friends on speaker without holding the phone. His own familiar appears on his shoulder, flapping his wings happily when Hinata scratches the top of his feathered head. He squawks into the microphone, cocking his head to Hinata as he babbled on and on to Kenma and Bokuto about the night prior. 

“And he just… slept with you? In his bed?” Bokuto inquires, and Hinata could almost hear the wrinkle in his nose.

“Well… I remember guilting him into it a little, actually…”

“Typical,” Kenma snaps, snickering. Hinata gasps. 

“Kenma!” Shouts Hinata, which earns from the other two a series of small chuckles. 

“Okay, okay. But he didn’t try anything? No touching or anything?” Kenma repeats. 

“Nope. We had our arms around each other when we woke up. He’s got such a firm build and it’s _very_ snuggle-able.” Hinata seems to make a point of this, emphasizing the fact with every ounce of his voice

“So he wasn’t a pervert then, right?” Bokuto affirms. Hinata nods, despite knowing it remains unseen. 

“It _is_ comforting to know he isn’t a perv, yeah.” Hinata says slowly, then recalling how Kageyama had been just shy of perfect at handling the morning. He was adorable. Hinata releases a sigh, his doe eyes glassing over when he reminisced on the image of Kageyama basked in morning sun. Kenma snorts, snapping him from his reverie. 

Abruptly, the topic of conversation shifts. 

“Wait, Shouyou… isn’t tonight a full moon?” Kenma asks, concern in his tone of voice. Hinata feels a lurch of panic course through his veins, shoving his shirt over his shoulders hurriedly as he rushed to flip his sign back to closed and hustle upstairs into his kitchen that would quickly morph into his workroom.

“ _Shit!_ ” Hinata cries out, setting his phone on the counter and scrambling to locate the materials for the ritual to come. Bokuto’s voice came across worried through the phone’s speaker.

“Shouyou, be careful. Do you want us to help? I have some spare—“ Hinata cut him off, however, already blending a series of crystalline structures with leaves and crushed petals. 

“N-no, you both know better than anyone that I _have_ to do this myself.” He exhales shakily, having never been so rushed to prepare for something this serious. _I was so caught up last night that… ugh! I can’t believe I let stupid Kageyama—_ his train of thought stopped there, and he hung up the phone bitterly without a goodbye. He shouldn’t have thought that. He has no right to blame Kageyama for any of this, and it was unfair of him to do so to begin with. A pang of guilt stabbed at Hinata’s heart just rethinking those unspoken words, and fresh tears spilled from his eyes when he imagined the momentary rage again. He realized with a start this was the first time in a long while he felt any sort of regret. 

He wiped his eyes and sniffed, an unsteady exhale escaping his throat while he refocused on the task at hand, forcing himself to remember how nice last night and this morning had been instead. What he was going to perform, later that night when the full moon was at its peak, was a monthly occurrence he held in the woods to placate the evil that dwelled in such a place. Kenma performed a similar event on half-moons in his district and Bokuto on new moons, though the sheer distance Hinata protected required the use of the natural presence of a full moon. The relics hidden deep within Miyagi’s woods had to be tended to by way of offerings and spell casting using certain minerals, flora, and magicks to protect the people from harm on hikes, research trips, and even from the spirits that pushed against the magical barriers in attempt to wreak havoc. It was also why if someone of magic blood waltzed through the city, they wouldn’t spy any spirits, since Hinata’s magic warded them off.

It was a duty passed from one Hinata to the next, and while his sister Natsu had offered many times to cover this so-called shift, her magical potency had been harder to summon than his own, and so his parents continue to nurture her magical ability until she could work with the efficiency and skill of her older brother. In truth, times like these made him bitter towards her, but he pushed the feelings down in time with the pressure he applied to a knife handle beneath his finger tips. 

He recounted his set of offerings spread along his kitchen counter haphazardly, ticking his fingers along them as he went. Dried lavender stalks and flowers stored in a malachite vase; a satchel of crushed wormwood and sage; a muddy-yellow mixture of yarrow, dandelions, spring water, and pulverized citrine stored in a small flask; some infused quartz and amethyst clusters; and lastly a cutting from a holly tree, otherwise known as wool of bat. Hinata wipes the sweat from his forehead and stole a glance at the clock. With one hour remaining for all of his preparations, he whisked his finished materials into his arms, throwing on his cloak and hat before storing the items in a small basket. He then grabbed ahold of his broom and bustled out his door towards his rune cite amidst the forest, sparing not one look back behind him. If he had, he’d have seen three strands of lavender sitting on his counter, absent from his basket. 

Hinata’s hair whipped his face as he sped through the treetops on his broom, one hand holding his hat for good measure. His pulse was all he could hear through the wind as it whirled, and his eyes stung from the extended time moving at high speed. He touched down in the clearing with an angry huff, scanning the small structure of stones and ancient runes at its center, littered with last month’s offerings, drained of all magical properties by the surrounding land. He began to hastily exchange the old vases and piles for new ones, saving the divine lavender for last, which, he soon discovered, was a mistake. His eyes crinkled in confusion as he ruffled through the woven basket, panicked noises escaping his throat. 

“No, no…” he thought back, and cursed himself frantically for forgetting a key portion of his offerings. He glanced up at the moon, nearing its apex, and shrunk back into the shadows of the trees upset at himself. He wallowed for a moment, and inhaled a deep but weak breath before he knelt before the half-assed offerings set on the relics and began his incantation. He spoke fluidly, having done this so many times, but his throat kept catching with fear and self-pity, cracking when he attempted to infuse lavender that he didn’t have. 

His eyes were glowing a faint yellow, and his hands were alight with golden, shimmering color as he cast his spell, only ceasing when he calmed down and finished the ritual. He let out a long sigh, praying to the spirits he worshipped and befriended that no ill fate should fall upon anyone this month, though he knew it would be difficult with an incomplete infusion. He peered towards the moon, a lunar halo circling the bright craters, and wondered fleetingly if Kageyama was seeing the same view.

Kageyama was rather occupied, his brain muddled with Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_ , so the view of the moon in the dead of night escaped him. His phone had been on and off with text tones all day, and he dutifully ignored them, instead taking on arbitrary tasks like organizing his messy closet or doing the dishes. This left him with time to think, so he did for several hours whilst trying to sleep and failing. He wished unabashedly that he was with Hinata, and that he could genuinely own up to the feelings he had towards the witch. He could honestly consider Hinata a good friend by this point, and had deduced that he lacked the flaws that would push him away at any turn. Win-win situation right? Kageyama wasn’t so sure. Regardless, as he drove himself mad trying in vain to sleep, he thought more and more _in detail_ about Hinata, letting his mind wander over the threshold of what would be respectable. 

A hand wove it’s way under the waistband of the boxers he had worn to bed, finding easily his tip which he pries over the elastic. Short huffs release from Kageyama’s throat, his hand working up and down his shaft at the image of Hinata’s dick, bobbing while Hinata works himself like Kageyama prays he does. The only coherent thought that really gets through to Kageyama is that he hopes Hinata has done dirty while thinking about him, too. The thought of Hinata, a dildo up his ass and being ridden mercilessly has Kageyama choking on his own moans, the crisp image conjured solely on desire and want for Hinata. He smears pre-cum along his underside, fully hard, and bucks up into his hand. 

Sweat beads on Kageyama’s forehead and the air feels constrictive with sudden humidity. Kageyama barely registers that he had tugged the sheets off and his boxers down freeing his slicked-up cock, and was fucking into his hand. Quick, barely-there sighs of pleasure drift off of Kageyama’s lips into the darkness, becoming more erratic with every passing pump.

“F-fuck!” Kageyama curses, hips spasming with reckless abandon until he finally comes with Hinata’s name on his lips. It takes entire minutes for his breathing to even out, and in the bliss of his afterglow tired, spent, and sticky, Kageyama resolves that he’s going to tell Hinata. Soon, he’ll have laid his heart bare for the witch, and it terrifies him to think it might be squashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama is wracked with unexplainable anxiety over the next two weeks, during which time he receives no visits and dry text messages from Hinata. He lies awake at night, not with inescapable lust, but rather with deep concern for the mysterious witch that had seemingly vanished. At 3 a.m. and not expecting a response on a casual Sunday night, Kageyama puts his foot down. He rolls over onto his side, fumbling through the darkness for his cell phone. He then lifts his phone from his bedside table and yanks out the charger, glaring before quickly dialing down the brightness setting. A picture of himself and Hinata he doesn’t remember taking stares back at him as he pulls up the bland text message feed with Hinata. 

‘ _Hinata, I’m worried about u… r u alright??_ ’ Without hesitation, he presses the send button. To his surprise, his phone display shows Hinata begin typing immediately.

‘ _Do u want my honest answer?’_

‘ _Of course I do!’_ Is Kageyama’s immediate response, and he scowls when Hinata begins typing again.

‘ _No, I’m not ok…_ ’ Hinata sighs, tempted to audio call Kageyama and feeling overly guilty for treating Kageyama so poorly as of late. Kageyama begins to type again, but stops when Hinata does as well. ‘ _I just made a huge mistake and it might blow up in my face_ ’ Nobody types for a while, but finally Kageyama pouts and taps furiously, wishing he could just give Hinata a hug.

‘ _We’ve all been there. I don’t know the whole situation but I want you to know you have me to rely on no matter what. It’s late, Hinata. Staying up will not make you feel any better you know_ ’ Kageyama hits send and gets right back to typing. ‘ _I have work tomorrow morning but afterwards you should come over. We can watch a movie or something, k? I’m rly worried ab you…_ ’

‘ _You’re right. I’ll sleep soon & I’ll def be over tmro. I need some time to cool off. What time is good??_’ Kageyama tries to hide his grin, but in the dim reflection in his phone he can tell he fails.

‘ _I get off at noon soooo 2 ok?_ ’ Hinata responds with a thumbs-up emoji, accidentally sending an audio clip of what sounds like shuffling into bed sheets. 

‘ _Oops_ ’ Kageyama chuckles aloud, realizing too late that his volume might’ve woken Oikawa. ‘ _I’ll take ur advice and sleep. Gn Kags <3_’ Kageyama sends some blushy emojis and a heart emoticon, feeling better about having a real conversation with Hinata. He replaces his phone at its place on his nightstand, snuggling back beneath his blankets, elated to finally be making progress again. 

Kageyama arrived promptly at work the following morning, a cup of coffee in-hand and already dressed in his apron, much to Ukai’s surprise. 

“What’s gotten into you? What’ve you done with Tobio?” Kageyama shrugs. 

“I’m on good terms with Hinata again. He was acting funny the past couple weeks but I think he’s just been going through a rough patch.” Ukai smiles.

“Oh, to be young and in love!” He throws a hand dramatically over his eyes and cackles. Kageyama groans, clocking in and ignoring Ukai, though it doesn’t stop his mind from wandering as he pages through a magazine behind the register. _In love? With Hinata? I mean… yeah. This is probably the most in love I’ve ever been. But… we aren’t dating?_ Kageyama chews on his cheek, having already forgotten the contents of the magazine in his grasp. _What qualifies being in love?_

“Hey, Ukai? What’s it like to be in love?” He calls towards the back room. Ukai pokes his head out around a doorframe, cigarette dangling between his teeth, a single eyebrow raised in question. “What’s it like to be in love? Like, how do I know I’m in love with someone?” Ukai’s cigarette nearly hits the floor. 

“W-well… they always look beautiful no matter what, and they’re reliable and comfortable to be around even when you’re at your worst. And… I suppose they always have a charming smile too…” It was no good. Those were standard and could be applied to any one of Kageyama’s friends. But when he was with Hinata he went all gooey inside and forgot how to speak, and he panics and blushes and… _oh god, maybe I am in love_. 

Despite his many previous short-term relationships, this is the first time Kageyama has realized what’s its like to both give and receive unadulterated affection with every intention of being romantic. 

Customers come and go while Kageyama is on the clock, though he recalls none of their purchase interactions (aside from the fact that they bought several newspapers) or even what they remotely looked like, instead lost once more in thoughts of a certain auburn-haired man. A couple of times Kageyama is called out for daydreaming at the counter, or while refilling stock on the many shelves. However, he can’t bring himself to feel guilty when what he pondered of was something so utterly pleasant as Hinata in every aspect. Personality-, looks-, and even mannerism-wise Hinata was the embodiment of what Kageyama looked for in a partner, and to only be realizing this months into their friendship was preposterous. How had he not noticed this before?

“-ama? Kageyama? Hey, stupid, your shift is over! Go the hell home!” Kageyama whips his head around to Ukai, who shivers at the sudden motion. 

“Gah! Christ, Tobio, _clock out and leave_!” Ukai demands, crossing his arms to hold his biceps as another tremor runs through him. Kageyama does as told, leaving the shop after clocking out, and returns to his apartment just as Oikawa is leaving. 

“I’m going to go visit Iwa-chan and stay the night. See you tomorrow.” Kageyama only waves, too distracted to make much of a comment, shutting their door and hopping into the shower. Ten minutes later, he’s staring himself down in the mirror, a towel secured around his waist and another shaking his hair out. _Hinata… I love him_ . He thinks, looking seriously at his reflection in the steamed-up glass. He reached out to grab a pair of shorts and throws them over a pair of briefs, mind continuing to wander. A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. _Isn’t it… only quarter to one?_

Nonetheless, Kageyama rushes to the door and flings it open, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight on the other side. A sight of Hinata, broom held weakly in his hands, eyes swollen and leaking a steady stream of tears, a crumpled section of the local news clutched in one tiny hand, and with his freckles stained a pitiful red. Kageyama’s mind stops reeling. Everything starts in slow motion. 

Hinata was up late. Later than was advisable given his profession. Three in the morning, the witching hour, was a hoax. But some nights Hinata was convinced this wasn’t the case, and that it very much was the witching hour. A text from Kageyama that late proved his beliefs. 

He had been kept up by an odd feeling that something wasn’t right, and that something had happened. His intuition has only ever been wrong once, and this felt all too real for it to be the truth. The relics in the woods had been sending Hinata signals all day, and hadn’t stopped until two in the morning, which was worrisome enough. He reasoned something had happened, like a hiker tripped and got lost on a trail or that an eagle hatchling had fallen from a nest too early, if he was imagining the least. The longer he wondered, the more his thoughts became increasingly morbid until he was left feeling hollow at this time of night, alone with only himself to keep company. 

The text from Kageyama had been a godsend, and to be able to smile when he finally set the phone down after reading the nonsensical amalgamation of lovey emoticons sent by him, Hinata felt the best he had since he had pushed Kageyama away. He fell asleep minutes after his phone dimmed completely, and his dreams were shockingly enjoyable despite his poor mental state. 

The same could not be said of the following morning, when Hinata was startled from his sleep by a violent surge of stabbing pain that quickly had Hinata sat straight up in bed with his arms clenched tightly around his torso. He heaved labored breaths, a hand reaching to clutch above his heart, indenting deep red scratch marks along the fair skin of his chest. His eyes widened dramatically, unfocused on reality, as if distorted into a blurred mass of shifting colors and visceral pain. Hinata called out, his voice hoarse and strangled, but even then the sound was drowned out by the ringing in his ears. And then, as if his presence was graced by a two-faced demon, it stopped. All of it at once ebbed away, leaving Hinata cheeks tear-streaked, mouth hung limply open, and chest stinging, but despite his trembling very much confused. He leapt from his bedsheets, ignoring the pain settling along his prickling skin, and staggered helplessly to his feet, stumbling into walls and gripping them hopelessly for support. 

He spared no glance at a clock of any sort, damning the mere concept of time in his current state, and instead tossed on black sweatpants and a grey tank top messily as he slowly left his front door by broom. He flew off in zigzagging patterns, his balance thrown off and his vision still clouded with tears, but managed nonetheless to stop before a quick-stop shop and pick up the daily newspaper. _I have to know if something happened_ , he promised himself, fighting the urge to get sick. Again he was reminded of the pain he felt not minutes earlier, his heart hammering like it was trying to break his ribs one by one until it itself broke apart. His world came crashing down, and he hated how quickly his adept mind was able to pinpoint exactly what had happened and how. 

He’d failed. And it was one, if not _the_ single biggest mistake he would ever make in his life. At the very top of the newspaper’s front page was a bold-type headline that read: _Tragedy! Local hiker loses life after fatal encounter with unknown wildlife_. Hinata was ice cold and knowing that it was his fault for messing up his only task only made the blow that much more devastating. He grasped the paper tightly into his palm, getting back onto his broom amidst another bout of shaking, and set off towards Kageyama’s. 

The way Hinata looked before Kageyama, seemingly falling apart at the seams, deeply pained Kageyama. Hinata stole a glance up at the black-haired man and held his gaze, eyes brimming with fresh tears, and let himself in, his movements slow and deliberate but terribly weak. He set what little possessions he had with him by the door and practically ran into Kageyama’s arms. 

“H-Hinata?” Kageyama stammered, immediately lifting Hinata up to straddle his waist. He keeps a hand on Hinata’s back and uses the other to shut the door before carrying the two of them to the couch to sit down. Hinata sniffled and nuzzled his wet face into Kageyama’s shoulder, to which Kageyama only tightens his hold on the smaller man to pull him into his chest. For a good while neither speaks, but Hinata’s quiet sobs fill the empty living room and make Kageyama cringe with unknowing pain. 

“Ka...ge— _Tobioooo_ ,” Hinata wails after a couple of minutes, clinging to Kageyama with everything his tiny hands could muster. 

“Shh, hey, Shouyou, it’s alright,” Kageyama speaks softly, moving his hand to gently run through Hinata’s hair. It was odd to finally be calling each other by first names, and even stranger in their current predicament. Kageyama plants a gentle kiss on Hinata’s temple, resting his cheek on the side of his head. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He starts, continuing to card through Hinata’s soft locks. Hinata hiccups, but turns so his breath tickles the base of Kageyama’s neck when he speaks in between broken gasps.

“I… I missed my deadline a-and a hiker he—“ Kageyama doesn’t let Hinata finish; he’d seen the paper this morning at work. According to the local paper, the hiker was a childhood friend of Oikawa’s that he’d been out of touch with. Kageyama had played in sandboxes with him a couple of times. But Hinata? Responsible? It seemed far too unlikely.

“I know. I don’t claim to know your situation, but I’m confident in saying that it wasn’t entirely your fault,” Kageyama murmurs, stern and with an air of finality. Hinata’s breath catches and he presses more insistently into the skin of Kageyama’s shoulder.

“T-Tobio. I’m responsible,” he fires back, more large tears slipping from his stinging eyes.

“You don’t have to say why, Shouyou. But I won’t believe that,” Kageyama pauses, “I know you. And I know that whatever happened, it was never your intention. It’s alright to make mistakes, no matter how big. And I’m sure your good deeds greatly outmeasure this one slip up. Right?” Hinata sniffs, but nods his head faintly. Kageyama places another gentle kiss on Hinata’s cheek, and wiggles Hinata out of his lap to his side, but the smaller man sticks to Kageyama like a lost puppy, quick gasps and nasally sniffles emanating from him. Finally, Hinata looks up, and the sight alone is one of the saddest things Kageyama has ever seen. Kageyama takes the moment to brush Hinata’s hair out of his watery eyes, and holds Hinata’s face in the same hand. He lets out a sigh. 

“What have you eaten today, Hinata?” He asks, barely audible. Hinata shakes his head, leaning into Kageyama’s touch. “Answer me, please.” Hinata bites his lip.

“I haven’t,” he mutters. Kageyama’s stare hardens. 

“Can I make you something? You have to eat,” he insists. Hinata nods again, slowly, but gets bug-eyed when Kageyama goes to stand. He reaches out and pulls on Kageyama’s waistband subconsciously. 

“A-ah, sorry,” whispers Hinata, and he lets go just as quickly. Kageyama makes an “uh-uh” noise, and extends a hand. 

“Don’t apologize. You can sit at the counter if you’d like. I wouldn’t want to be left alone if I were in your shoes, anyway.” An unsteady grin graces Hinata’s puffy face, and he lets himself be hauled by his wrist to his feet, following dutifully behind Kageyama as he rummaged through his pantry. 

While Kageyama prepared some soup, Hinata took his seat on a barstool and slouched, wiping the tears from his face using the flats of his hands. He regained some composure as Kageyama asked him simple, grounding questions, and rambled about the soup he put before Hinata obsessively. Hinata’s mood grew steadily, and before long he found himself enjoying the hot soup and explaining between bites his duty within the depths of the forest and his mishap. Kageyama was more than understanding, and took in every syllable of what he had to say. 

“Normally, I’d have gone to Kenma or Bokuto, my best friends and fellow coven members but… they live so far away that I wasn’t sure I’d be able to make it without falling off my broom,” Hinata explained, sipping the last of the soup broth from his bowl. 

“So… why me?” Kageyama asks before he can shut his own mouth. Hinata makes a small giggly noise, and looks Kageyama dead in the eyes. 

“You’re just as important to me. Why wouldn’t I come to you?” He retorts, to which Kageyama flushes.

“I don’t know… I care about you too, so… I guess it was a stupid question.” The two avert their gazes then, but Kageyama has other things on his mind. 

“Can I… come with you next time? To the forest?” Hinata whips his head back around, startled. 

“The forest? Y-you mean… to watch me work?” Kageyama shrugs. 

“I mean— I wouldn’t let you forget anything a-and I just figured… wouldn’t it be nice to have company?” The expression on Hinata’s face turns soft, and his response is near immediate. 

“Yes, of course you can join me. I’d love to have you, really. The additional support would be… amazing.” Kageyama beams.

“Thank you, Hinata,” he says. 

“Please, you can call me Shouyou. You have already, so—“

“Alright, Shouyou,” Kageyama amends, grinning. “Feeling better?” Hinata thinks for a moment. 

“I’ll be out of sorts for a while but… talking with you really helped a lot. Thanks, Tobio.” Kageyama gives a curt nod. 

“Let’s not let our evening be spoiled. Wanna watch something on TV like we’d talked about?” Hinata gives a thumbs up, the swelling and redness of his face nearly gone. Kageyama smiles, standing from the stool beside Hinata and treading over to his DVD cabinet. Hinata follows behind him, crouching over Kageyama’s shoulder to pluck a DVD labeled with masking tape and sharpie that reads _1st Year Nationals Highlights_. 

“What’s this?” Kageyama halts in his tracks, face reddening. Should he lie? He instinctively reaches for the tiny box, but Hinata grins smugly and yanks it away at the last second. “Ooh, apparently something good if that’s how you react. Come on, Kags, live a little.” By live a little, he wished it didn’t mean reliving his high school years. Sadly, that may have just been the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up- smut ahead. This is the single largest chapter and the second-to-last one not counting the epilogue. Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up writing the smut and lost interest for a bit but it’s ok!!

Over the two weeks approaching the date in the forest, Kageyama heard more jeers than he ever has in his entire life. Hinata, after watching nearly all of Kageyama’s high school volleyball films and passing out on the couch after his breakdown, had been reminding Kageyama _over and over_ how goofy the freeze frames of his concentration face looked. He had even taken to doing impressions using grotesque scrunching in his cheeks and overall face, and flattening his hair like how Kageyama had in high school, before he began to part it in the middle. However, Kageyama was willing to withstand his teasing, as it was often mixed with comments about how pretty he’d looked in his volleyball uniform. Small things that Hinata noticed, like the way his shoulders flexed after setting to the wing spiker, or how beautiful his legs looked when he jumped for a block, had Kageyama floundering over his words in a poorly-formulated response.

Such an occasion occurred right in Hinata’s doorway on the night they planned to head into the forest. 

“What? Am I not allowed to ask to borrow a DVD? You looked weirdly hot in high school! Not that you don’t now…” Hinata scoffed, a sly grin adorning his mischievous features. He wore a pair of black shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Kageyama hung open-mouthed, dressed similarly in grey workout shorts and a loose jersey he was gifted after high school. He shoved past Hinata into the bottom floor of his house so quickly he nearly toppled a shelving unit of Hinata’s stock over.

“ _Shouyou!_ You _cannot_ borrow those! They’re old and embarrassing!”

“But you looked—“ the redhead interjected, quickly cut off.

“It doesn’t matter how hot you thought I was! No!” His response was stern but full of playful laughter, and a hand had reached to wipe a stray tear from his eyes. After shutting the door, Hinata spun on his heels and greeted Kageyama more appropriately, gliding perfectly into a brief embrace. 

“So,” begins Kageyama as they climb the staircase, “have you prepared everything?” The smile on Hinata’s face falters slightly, eyes glazing over for a moment. It was still difficult following the death a couple weeks ago, but he was less anxious and more willing to move past it now. 

“Yes, yes, I’ve already gotten everything together.” He stole a glance at Kageyama, grinning, and then returned his gaze to the moon rising over the rooftops in the distance. “And this time I’ve got you, Tobio.” 

“Mm, you do,” Replies Kageyama, seating himself on the couch. Hinata follows suit, taking a spot just beside Kageyama to sling his legs across Kageyama’s lap. The strong scent of herbs invades Kageyama’s throat, but he merely inhaled more deeply, put at ease by the comforting smell emanating from the smaller man. He placed a hand in orange tufts of hair, scratching at Hinata’s scalp, to which Hinata hummed and leaned into the touch. 

“So when do we leave?” Hinata reopened his eyes as the hand in his hair stilled, blinking dumbly.

“O-oh. Uh, another two hours. It’ll be a late night, I’d recommend taking a nap. I know I will,” Hinata explained, adjusting his position. He noted that the hand in his hair was moving gently again, so he took the gesture as an invitation to press his head onto Kageyama’s chest, his shoulders relaxing as he did. Kageyama leaned back pulling his phone from his pocket to set an alarm to wake them before his head hit the cushion of the couch. No sooner had he done so then he was lulled to sleep by the steady heaving of Hinata’s chest matched with puffs of air on his neck that made him want to squirm. 

The alarm went off some time later, waking the two men asleep on Hinata’s couch, both very much content with their rest practically on top of one another. Kageyama arched his back and prodded Hinata’s legs from his lap blearily, stifling a yawn before silencing the alarm. Hinata peered over at him, a faint smile— almost invisible— worn on his sleep-flushed cheeks as he himself stood to stretch the sleep from his tired muscles. He checked his hanging analog clock, recognizing their departure time was in about half an hour, and his grin widened. 

“Kags, want to help me with the last bit of prep?” He inquired, voice low from his rest. Kageyama seemed to stumble, but sputtered out a response nonetheless. 

“Sure, what do— what do we need?” Hinata chuckled. 

“Just to pack my basket and head out by broom,” he explained, to which Kageyama’s eyes widen. “Are you excited to ride my broom again?” Kageyama nodded wordlessly, and followed on Hinata’s tail into the kitchen/workroom where the redhead had spread out an assortment of what looked to him like offerings. 

“Double check: is that everything you need?” Kageyama reminded, hugging around Hinata’s neck with his arms from behind. Hinata didn’t remark on the action, instead counting on his fingers over the plants and such. 

“Yeah. This is everything. Could you get the basket down from the top of the fridge?” Kageyama loosened from around Hinata to acquire the wicker basket from atop the fridge, and the two quickly gathered the materials and shoved them into it with haste. A tension was beginning to form in the air around the two, almost like the pressure reading on a barometer steadily increasing with humidity. Whether it was due to nerves or _something else_ entirely, neither man was sure. Regardless, the feeling was growing more oppressive with each passing moment. By now, the two had paused in their motions, standing frozen in front of the basket.

“We should head out,” Hinata spoke, more sharp than intended. Kageyama took a breath, watching Hinata disappear into the other room and return with a witch’s robe draped over his ordinary clothes. 

“Y-yeah, we should... Broom?”

“By the door downstairs. I’ve got the basket.” Hinata trailed behind Kageyama on their way downstairs, handling the basket with care until Kageyama had picked up the broom and Hinata had locked up behind them. The two then swapped the basket for the broom as Hinata allowed it to levitate.

“Ready?” He asked Kageyama as he sat down on the handle. Kageyama nodded, swallowing his anxiety, while he clambered on after Hinata and wrapped his arms firmly around the smaller man’s waist, the basket held in Hinata’s quaint lap between Kageyama’s slender fingers. Hinata leaned back slightly into Kageyama, a reassuring gesture, and then took off into the night sky towards the nearby tree line. Kageyama’s grip tightened and he bent to place his chin on Hinata’s shoulder, teeth set and lips pursed. It had been over a month since he’d last done this, and it was like re-learning how to ride a bike. Slowly, as their ascent evened out into a horizontal glide, Kageyama pried open his eyes to see moonlit treetops and foggy mountain peaks on all sides. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Hinata murmured over the sound of the wind. Kageyama grinned. This feels more normal, now.

“It is,” he said, but his eyes were focused on the gorgeous expression on Hinata’s face, and how his fluffy hair is getting ruffled by the high-altitude gusts. 

Gradually, the broom descended into a small clearing no bigger than a large living room that opened up a small patch of meadow amidst the dense forestry. Rocks, or _runes_ rather, dotted the grassy outcropping in small bunches, with a barely-standing centerpiece that stood above the rest. Past offerings laid at its base either wilted or turned an odd hue, and the scripture on the runes was about as legible as the state of the past gifts dictated. Hinata landed the broom and disembarked, which caused the baubles attached at the start of the bristles to clank and create a wind-chimey song that filled the otherwise silent forest. The only other audible noises were faint breezes disturbing the canopy and small creatures moving around in the leaf litter. Fireflies lit the clearing alongside the silver shine of the full moon nearing its zenith, which illuminated the cracked writing on the dilapidated stone fixtures. It was like something out of a fairytale.

Kageyama turned to Hinata expectantly, but was taken by surprise when he found him positively _glowing_ in his witch’s robe as he prepared his basket of goods before the statuesque ruins. His mouth dropped open a small amount as he looked on at Hinata, diligently working to make sure everything was as it should be, and to ensure the safety of everyone in the vicinity. A warmth spread through Kageyama at the thought, his heart clenching with newfound admiration for Hinata not just as a love interest, but as a person with a virtually perfect moral compass. He took calculated steps towards Hinata, who glanced up at him when he drew near, smiling before returning to his work. Kageyama placed a palm on Hinata’s back, shocked by the smoothness of his robe, but began to softly rub up and down his spine. Hinata’s shoulders relaxed under the gesture, and he let out a sigh, fiddling with the last of his preparations as he took Kageyama’s arm and removed it from his back. 

“Can you stay quiet? This will only take a few moments of concentration…” Hinata turns his soft features towards Kageyama, who gulps and gives a soft reply.

“Yes. I’ll be right here, okay?” Hinata nods, dropping his hands into his lap and beginning the enchantment, the words spilling effortlessly from his thin lips. His hands and eyes took a golden luster, glimmering in the silvery lowlight of the clearing. Subconsciously, Kageyama drew closer and focused intently on how fantastical Hinata looked. His robes fluttered around his knelt form, and the sweet honeyed voice that spoke in a language Kageyama couldn’t decipher was gentle and enticing. The golden eyes Kageyama so admired, now _really_ golden, imbued with ancient magic long forgotten to nearly all but Hinata, seemed to be filled with stars, and with every brief blink a golden powder dissolved into the air. Kageyama wanted to reach out and capture the ambient light and hold it to his heart for as long as he lived, and capture this image in his mind for the rest of his days; the vivid image of Hinata, hands and eyes shimmering, so small but powerful, and his careful demeanor mixed with his bold mouth, which now spoke with purpose and in a manner that had enchanted not just Miyagi, but Kageyama in its wake. Kageyama continued to watch on in awe, his own raven hair stirring in the night breeze, deep sapphire eyes captivated and flecked with reflected gold like a chipped piece of lapis lazuli. 

And just as soon as it had begun, Hinata’s lips stopped moving, voice trailing off and the glow in his hands dimming. He faced Kageyama as the last light of his eyes dissipated, a barely-there smile on his tiny face. 

“Kageyama?” He asked in a hushed voice, shuffling so that their thighs touched.

“You looked… _beautiful_ , Shouyou.” Kageyama whispered, reaching to place a hand on Hinata’s cheek. Hinata’s face became dusted with pink, and he too reached up to cradle the hand on his cheek in his own. He shut his eyes for a moment, and reopened them to look back up at Kageyama. 

“I did?” Kageyama nodded slowly, the corners of his mouth pinching into a broad smile.

“You did…” He took no notice when Kageyama’s eyelids fluttered closed, their faces almost touching, breath mingling in the air between their noses. Hinata could feel his heart hammering, not from the ritual, not from the chilly night air or even the eerie silence of the forest. The anxiousness in the air had long since vanished, and Hinata leaned forward, precariously balanced with a hand flat on Kageyama’s knee, pressing his lips to Kageyama’s. 

To his surprise or rather, his pleasure, Kageyama pushed back softly, capturing Hinata’s bottom lip between his teeth. The hand on Hinata’s cheek moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as Kageyama tilted his head and sighed against the warmth of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata broke away, breath stolen right from his lungs when he was met with Kageyama, flushed with color and eyes glazed with something like love, hair mildly mussed. For a moment the two simply stare at one another, both grinning happily. Kageyama emits a small chuckle, pressing their foreheads together as Hinata clambers into his lap. Hinata, emboldened by Kageyama’s mere actions, traces a hand up beneath the hem of his jersey, his other weaving into his straight black locks of hair. Kageyama’s skin prickles where its grazed by Hinata’s touch, and he leans forward again to take Hinata’s lips in his own. Hinata tastes about as sweet as he looks, mouth simply riddled in sugary sweetness. Kageyama lets himself be pressed backwards, Hinata’s hips insistent on his own as his body fell into the soft foliage behind him. Hinata’s lips return only moments later, messy and desperate to relocate back to Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama hums, lifting his head from the pillowy moss to take Hinata again, slipping a tongue easily between his pliant lips. Hinata makes somewhat of a groaning sound, his grip on Kageyama’s hair tightening while his other hand slid across the fair skin of Kageyama’s abs. For a while they don’t speak, enraptured by their kiss, though by no means was the event not fervent. Hinata bored quickly of simply kissing, pulling away to briefly wipe the spit from the edges of his mouth, left with Kageyama beneath him, inhaling raggedly and chest rising just under Hinata’s palm. The redhead then leans back down, rucking up Kageyama’s jersey to plant a kiss on one of his pecs. Kageyama’s back arches, his arms flex, and the keening noise that erupts from his throat causes all progress to cease. Hinata stares wide-eyed as Kageyama covers his face in his hands, taking his recovery before sitting up abruptly with Hinata held close to him even as he got to his feet with a low growl. 

“Not here,” he murmured, nibbling on Hinata’s earlobe and causing his hips to stutter in Kageyama’s arms. Hinata whined in the back of his throat, a small sound of disagreement that had Kageyama freeze in his tracks toward the witch’s broom. “I’m sorry, _Shouyou_ ,” and _God_ , if Hinata had to hear Kageyama say his name that _absolutely sinfully_ again, he might just come undone then and there, “but did you want to get fucked in the middle of the woods?” Kageyama finished, letting Hinata down on wobbly legs. The moment could be pinpointed when it settled in for Hinata that, oh, this was definitely happening. But this was the bully Hinata knew, the Kageyama that didn’t take any shit from anyone, and the one that was responsible for the banter the two always had that had Hinata electrified with spirit. It was near impossible to believe just moments ago the two had shared a sweet sort of confession; but that was the shy Kageyama that Hinata felt he might not know as well as he thought. 

“ _Shouyou._ ” Oh, and there it was again. Hinata squeaked, peering bashfully up at Kageyama— tented pants and all, to realize Kageyama was handing him his broom expectantly. Hinata swallowed down his growing arousal and excitement, seating himself in front with Kageyama following close behind. He lifted off with haste, one destination in mind, and with Kageyama’s hard-on poking his back the entire ride home. 

“Tobio,” Hinata yelled over the wind as the city came into view, doused in darkness. Kageyama hummed, splaying his hands protectively over Hinata’s arms and bringing his lips to Hinata’s neck. 

“Mm?”

“A-ah, just— I really like you… like, _like-like_ you,” he admits, and it’s a miracle that Kageyama heard him at all over the roaring gusts. 

“Dumbass,” he says in a hushed tone against the shell of Hinata’s ear, “I like you, too.” Hinata’s world opened up then, a toothy smile appearing instantly on his face as he rubbed his cheek against Kageyama’s bangs fondly. He felt a rumble behind him, realizing it was Kageyama’s chest undulating as he laughed. “God, you’re so cute.” 

The remainder of the ride home, only about five or so minutes at the rate Hinata urged his broom, was a tangle of hands, _possessive_ hands on Hinata, roaming beneath his shirt to elicit short gasps or toying with the waistband of his pants to touch at his hips or to slide along the front of his briefs. Hinata was at Kageyama’s mercy, something he’d wanted for months now, but at what cost? As he landed the broom and clambered off in front of his front door, he cast caution to the wind and used a small fraction of magic to nullify the locking mechanism to usher them both inside. He did the same as they climbed the staircase to the upstairs apartment door (Kageyama smacked his ass with a snicker as they went up the steps) and tossed their meager belongings aside. 

Kageyama was on him in an instant, flattening him against the wall of his hallway leading to his bedroom and—

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed out when Kageyama lifted Hinata’s shirt over his shoulders and licked a stripe up from his abdomen to his collar bone, stopping only to suck a small bruise against the tender flesh of his chest. Kageyama stood over Hinata, several inches taller than the redhead, and the place of power it put him in was being abused. Hinata’s hands fell limply against Kageyama’s back, his hips pushing up against Kageyama’s in such a way that made Kageyama’s breathing hitch. 

“Ahh, shit, Shouyou—“ He bit his bottom lip, a hand reaching around to grab handfuls of Shouyou’s ass, rewarded when Hinata moaned through a kiss they were now sharing and hooked his legs around the taller man’s waist. Hinata broke their kiss for a moment, resting his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder as he walked blindly through Hinata’s dark house. 

He swallowed hard and through shaky breaths said, “Left, first room o-on the left.” Immediately, Kageyama changed directions and pushed open the door leading into a room dotted with witchery that would go ignored in favor of the king-sized bed laid against the far wall. Hinata braced himself when Kageyama bent down over the bed and crawled onto it over Hinata, hovering inches of his face with his arms caging either side of his slim form. 

“God, you’re just so _easy,_ ” Kageyama voiced, muffled as he planted soft kisses along the bend of Hinata’s hips. Hinata whined again, arching his hips to meet Kageyama’s in desperation. A hand flew to his hip then, stopping the motion. 

“K-Kageyama, _please_ ,” he called, met with two blue eyes watching him. 

“What, this?” He asked innocently in reply, resting his wrist against the front of Hinata’s loose shorts as he began to slide them down Hinata’s pale legs. Hinata bit his lip to stop further embarrassment as he tried in vain to move again. 

“Please, _Tobio, please_.” He begged, looping his hands around Kageyama’s neck to pull him into a kiss, then immediately shifting to fiddle with getting that horrible jersey off— it was too much fabric separating them. Kageyama laughed a little into the kiss, sliding his tongue along the inside of Hinata’s mouth while the redhead’s own tongue wrestled his, but eventually the jersey was over his head and the two were shirtless. Hinata clung to Kageyama’s broad shoulders, wiggling underneath the larger man while Kageyama worked himself out of his clothes down to his boxers. Slowly and deliberately, Kageyama knelt down so his face was level with Hinata’s crotch, eyes fixed perfectly on Hinata’s as they stared in want at him. He moved just a little further down so that his cheek was pressing against the strained fabric, his hand now busied with pulling the waistband down. Hinata swallowed audibly, clenching his teeth and forcing his gaze away before he came from just how hot Kageyama looked like that. 

However, he was suddenly startled from his reverie when he felt his cock spring free and something warm replace the fabric of his underwear. He yelped in surprise upon seeing Kageyama, now bare, with his mouth kissing down his cock while one of his hands wrapped around his own, both their undergarments soon discarded at the base of the bed. Kageyama looked at the dick before him in admiration, internally panicked because— oh god, it had been a while since he’s seen one, and his face fought away the heat trying to boil to the surface. Hinata’s dick, not too small, was flushed red and hard, leaking from the tip, and practically pulsing. Hinata covered his face in his hands to hide his blush, but Kageyama smiled softly and paused to pull them down. 

“Shouyou, look at me,” he demanded, sitting up to place one delicate kiss on his nose. Hinata listened. 

“T-Tobio, _hurry_.” 

With a sigh, Kageyama pulled completely off of Hinata, sat on his own heels with his dick bobbing in his lap, as he watched Hinata dig around his bedside drawer with neediness. As Hinata worked to find what he wanted, the image of Kageyama he had turned away from flashed before his very eyes, and he wondered startlingly if he’d be able to take Kageyama at all. He found the small tube of lube, half empty, and a condom and handed them quickly to Kageyama, who was staring levelly at the objects. A wide grin spread across his face when he uncapped the lubricant and slicked you his fingers.

“So eager, Shouyou. Wonder how good it’ll feel to be inside you, hm?” Hinata moaned unabashedly at that, rolling his face to the side to bury it into a pillow. 

“ _Tobio, stop teasing!_ ” Kageyama only chuckles, leaning back down to steal another kiss from Hinata’s lips, his fingers trailing down to the smaller man’s entrance and carefully tracing the rim. Hinata jolted at the feeling of the first knuckle going in, gasping into his ongoing kiss. Kageyama winced, worried he’d done something wrong, but Hinata stares up at him in such a way that makes him sure it’s fine. The taller man worked a second finger in after a while, during which time Hinata had begun to press back against the tension spreading him open, rocking slowly over Kageyama’s long, slender fingers. Kageyama watched as Hinata took calculated movements and shivered, their breaths ever-mingling in the humid air the two had generated. 

“ _Ah,_ Tobio, please, _please_. I can— I can ta—“ Kageyama stops him with a brief kiss to his lips, and then moves to suck on the neck of his rocking body, leaving several small bruises in his wake, his fingers slipping out of Hinata while he did so. Hinata whined loudly at the loss of friction, hole leaking obscenely with lube, as he watched Kageyama slick himself up and align with his entrance. 

“You alright, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, gripping his thigh with a firm hand touching his tip to Hinata’s rim. Hinata gave a “ _mm-hm_ ,” high-pitched and needy, and just as soon as he had, Kageyama pushed in halfway and sucked the air from his lungs. He made a sort of choked-off noise that morphed into a guttural moan, taking Kageyama wholly by surprise. “Shou—“

“ _Ahn, Tobio, you’re— ah, big_.” He groaned out, fidgeting as tears prick at his eyes. Kageyama’s demeanor became more soft at this, and half-sheathed and twitching he leaned over to kiss the tears away nonetheless. Hinata’s hands flew to Kageyama’s shoulders and his nails raked down his back as he searched desperately for purchase. Slowly, Kageyama pressed all the way in, only to slide back out until he just barely slipped free and pulse forward again. Hinata lost his breath again, his grip tightening as the pain began to ebb away into the throes of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Shouyou, you’re _so tight— ahh_ —“ Kageyama snapped his hips on his last moan, earning another one from Hinata, who despite having a sex-muddled mind manages to locate and trap Kageyama’s lips messily in his own, all while being pounded into. Hinata’s legs wrap loosely around Kageyama’s hips, easing the pain and angling himself so that his next push hits a certain spot that his Hinata seeing stars.

“ _Ohh, fuck! Tobio— Tobio!_ ” He groaned, pushing back against Kageyama to match his thrusts because God, he wanted to feel that again. 

“Ah, shit, _Shouyou_ …” Kageyama breathed, speeding up, and from the moans he elicits from Hinata he knows he hit that _spot_ again. The sound of shaky breathing and lewd skin-slapping echoes throughout the small room as Hinata feels his stomach tighten, _tighten_ , and then—

“Tob _io_ , I’m c-close—“ he admitted as the heat pooling grew until it felt like it was going to overflow. Their thrusts grew uneven and sloppy as they neared their ends, Hinata’s cock bouncing untouched against his stomach.

“Me, too, _ahh_ , Shouyou.”

“ _Fuuuuck_ —“ cried Hinata, back arching as he came, one spurt after another all over his chest, riding out his orgasm as Kageyama pounded still merciless into him, chasing his own end. Just as Hinata felt the not-so-familiar feeling of sensitivity, Kageyama pulsed within him, gritting his teeth, and the condom filled up beneath Kageyama’s weakening body. With a wet pop he pulled himself out of Hinata, breathing heavily as he collapsed practically on top of Hinata, cum-covered chest and all. He rolled to the side and undid the condom, tying the thing off before pitching it into the trash can by the bedside table. 

“Holy shit,” he said, only after their breathing had evened and the flush had for the most part left their bodies. Hinata hummed in agreement, a permanent smile etched onto his face even as he grabbed tissues to dab him and, consequently Kageyama, off. Kageyama’s inquisitive blue eyes never looked away from him, his brain swimming with emotion and love for the man beside him. “Shouyou, I mean it. You’re _so_ beautiful.” Hinata flinches, looking to Kageyama with an eyebrow raised. 

“Thank you, Tobio. I think you’re very pretty, too.” The redhead giggles, kissing the tip of Kageyama’s nose and shuffling underneath the covers. Kageyama follows suit, body exhausted from the night’s activities, and cuddles up against Hinata to take him possessively into his arms, ignoring the way their bare skin melds together under the thin sheets. Hinata lets out a content sigh, finding a hand to hold, and nuzzles impossibly closer. “Can we do this again in the morning?” He asks, half-joking. Kageyama laughs, _really_ laughs, and Hinata smiles. 

“Sure, Shouyou, if that makes you happy.” Without another word, the two fall into a pleasant sleep tucked into eachother’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t beta’d so I apologize for any grammatical errors.   
> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up, gamers. Last chapter before the epilogue. ;-;

A knock on his door has Kageyama on his feet in an instant, the conversation he was involved in left in favor of his next expected house guest. Oikawa snickers, turning to Iwaizumi (sat at his side on the arm of the recliner) and letting loose a string of teases. Even Yachi and Kiyoko struggle to contain their laughter at his snide comments, but they tell him off for teasing Kageyama nonetheless. 

Everyone had gathered at Oikawa and Kageyama’s place to watch the last day of the volleyball nationals, where Karasuno High School was once again up against the mighty schools of Japan. Kageyama and his old classmates could pick out their old coach easily, an old man that fathered his current boss, and they were happy enough supporting their old team. However, all of them had been taken by surprise when Kageyama had mentioned that Hinata had _requested_ to join them. Since when had he taken interest in volleyball? Well… hence was all the jeering as Kageyama raced to the door. 

“Hey, Shouyou!” Kageyama calls as he opens the door to give _Shouyou_ a hug. Several heads turn; Yamaguchi and Tsukishima share a confused glance at one another. Had they heard right? A soft, “hi, Tobio,” from the doorway confirms that, yeah, they’d heard properly. Oikawa gets a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Oh, this’ll be good,” He murmurs, to which he’s promptly hit over the head by Iwaizumi.

It was now three weeks past the full moon, with small visits at work and such between the redhead and his lover, but otherwise the two had been rather occupied and hadn’t really gotten much private time outside of one or two days. Being with friends wasn't going to stop them from capitalizing on their shared day off. 

“Hey, Hinata!” Yachi shouts towards the door as it shuts. Hinata removes his shoes and leans up to whisper to Kageyama before walking in too far. 

“You left your boxers at mine last week… they’re comfortable,” he admits with a wink, watching with a smile as Kageyama’s ears turn pink. “Hiya, Yachi!” He says in the next moment, letting himself in to greet the room of guests. Oikawa throws out a peace sign. 

“It’s… Hinata Shouyou, right? I’m Oikawa Tooru, and this is my best friend Iwaizumi Hajime,” he gestures to Iwaizumi, who waves good-naturedly. 

“Yo,” he says. Hinata smiles at them. 

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Oikawa sticks out a tongue playfully, refocusing on the conversation between Yamaguchi and Kiyoko about different volleyball tactics they’d seen recently. Hinata takes an open seat on the couch, which was only occupied otherwise by Kiyoko and Yachi, and pats the spot next to him where, coincidentally, Kageyama had been seated moments before. Kageyama sits down, a stern look on his face, and shoots a glare in Hinata's direction that said, ‘behave.’ Hinata laughs and scratches the back of his head, adjusting to the ambiance of the room. 

Halfway through another discussion about high school volleyball, the games finally start, and the lights of the room dim, curtains drawn, so that the brightest light in the room is emitted from the TV. Kageyama nonchalantly slings an arm over Hinata’s shoulders, earning him and the redhead some questioning glances from the room’s other occupants. Yamaguchi leans backwards to whisper to Tsukishima, the two of them on the floor at the base of the couch. 

“Come on, they have to be dating,” he whispers, stealing a quick stare up at the two behind them. Tsukishima shrugs. 

“So what if they are? It’s gross to act all romantic but… it’s not hurting anyone,” he points out, emphasizing his distaste for affection by fake-gagging. Yamaguchi huffs, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s chest. 

“You don’t mind when I’m affectionate,” points out Yamaguchi. An eye roll from Tsukishima ensues. 

“Well that’s different. Now shush, Karasuno’s on the second set.” 

Across the room, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were communicating in hushed voices, making half-assed bets on whether or not the witch and cashier were actually dating or not. So far, Oikawa was on track to earn a couple hundred yen. Regardless, as the games pressed on and excitement began to dwindle as Karasuno lost one set after the next, finally placing fifth, the room of young adults began to try their luck at other entertainment. Yachi organized a game of blackjack around the coffee table with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi as Kiyoko and Oikawa struggled to pay attention to the games still ongoing. A single light switch had been flipped to illuminate the desk lamp at the opposite end of the couch from Hinata and Kageyama on the lowest setting. It was just enough to read the cards clearly, though it was easily discernible when somebody held an ace or face card. Gradually, Hinata grew restless. 

“Kageyama,” he sings, trailing a hand beneath the hem of his t-shirt. Kageyama feigns ignorance.

“Yeah, Hinata?” He murmurs, a slight crack to his voice when a small hand flits along the pale expanse of skin on his stomach. Nobody playing cards had turned their way just yet, and it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room to begin with, but Kageyama wasn’t eager to let his friends see him being felt up by his cocky little boyfriend. 

“Mm, just wondering who you think is going to win,” he says, batting his eyelashes. 

“Shouyou,” he breathes, a warning evident in his tone, “I think the team Karasuno lost to might _win_ ,” he chokes on the last word as Hinata pinches his nipple between his thumb and index finger, a smug grin plastering his tilted face. 

“Real- _ly_?” Hinata hums, squeaking when his arm is wrestled from beneath Kageyama’s shirt. A couple heads turn, unnoticed by the couple. 

“Yes, Shouyou. I _do_ think they’ll win,” Kageyama insists, clenching his teeth. Hinata sticks out his tongue and wets his lips before planting a kiss on Kageyama’s mouth. The hands on his arms loosen just enough for Hinata to wiggle free and squirm into Kageyama’s unyielding lap. 

“Uh— Kags?” Comes a small, feminine voice. Kageyama’s blood runs cold, and he peers around Hinata at Yachi. His face reddens considerably. Yachi seems like she’s about to speak again, but is quickly cut off by Oikawa. 

“Is there something the two jackasses on the end of the couch would like to announce to the group?” He sneers, laughing at himself before being shut up by Iwaizumi, who pinches his nose. Hinata stills.

“I don’t know, _Hinata_ , _is_ there?” Kageyama grits out. Slumping into Kageyama, the redhead groans, covering his face in his hands. 

“I blew it, huh?” He says softly, then, “Me and Kageyama are dating,” he murmurs, just loud enough to be heard over shuffling cards and the TV. 

“Anyone with eyes could’ve told you that,” Tsukishima explains, tilting his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Kiyoko poorly suppresses a giggle, dealing out the next hand. 

“It wasn’t hard to figure out. Hinata isn’t subtle. Sorry, Hinata,” she admits. Hinata turns redder. 

“Stupid Hinata,” Kageyama flicks his forehead, ruffling his bangs. Hinata pouts, readjusting himself in Kageyama’s lap. 

“Don’t call me stupid, _stupid_ -yama,” he retorts. Kageyama laughs, stifling a yawn. 

“Too late,” teases Kageyama, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. The two relax into each other, drifting between sleeping, watching the rest of the tournament, and wondering who’d win blackjack, before Oikawa snapped the raven-haired man from his daze. 

“Hello? Tobio…?” Kageyama faces Oikawa, who had stood up with Iwaizumi. “Iwa and I are gonna crash in my room, don’t be obnoxious.” Kageyama merely nods, waving the two away.

“Night, Iwaizumi,” He murmurs as the two make their way down the hall. Hinata prods Kageyama’s cheek. 

“I’m staying the night, right?” The redhead asks, eyes wide and hopeful. A faint blush appears on Kageyama’s cheeks before he responds.

“Yes, as long as you behave,” is the soft response. Kageyama addresses his other guests, then. “You guys are welcome to stay the night, and if you do, you know where the blankets and stuff are.” He lets out a yawn, getting to his feet as Hinata clings to his chest, legs wrapped around his hips and head tucked against his shoulder. Yachi grins up at Kageyama’s tired face, but she notes the affection evident within his features and in the way he cradles Hinata. The blackjack players give him a thumbs-up or nod before Kageyama turns his back and heads down the hall himself, stopping in the bathroom where he sets Hinata on the counter. 

“Brush,” he chides, handing him his toothbrush from its cup. Hinata begrudgingly takes it and blearily goes through with brushing his teeth, his back against the mirror of the bathroom sink. Kageyama watches on with admiration at his sleepy boyfriend, completely distracted by how adorable he looked in the moment. Hinata caught him staring and grins, toothpaste froth between his teeth. Kageyama spits into the sink, breaking into muffled laughter.

“Idiot,” he calls, shoving Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata follows suit, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and outreaching his arms and making a grabbing motion. Kageyama sighs, embracing him in a hug briefly, then lifting Hinata up and turning off the lights to the bathroom as he left in the direction of his own bedroom. 

“How can you be so flirty and then such a baby?” Kageyama voices aloud when he’s shut the door behind them. Hinata, already peeling his shirt over his head, giggles. 

“I don’t know, Tobio. Maybe cause I think it makes everything sweeter,” he muses, dropping his pants and crawling into the bed, eyes tracing along Kageyama as he unclothes himself and gets in alongside Hinata, who wastes no time peppering kisses all over Kageyama’s face. 

“Shouyou, you’re sweet enough,” Kageyama insists, reciprocating a longing kiss that has Hinata breathless when they pull away.

“So… does that mean you forgive me for wearing your underwear?” Hinata asks shyly, groping Kageyama’s strong arms. 

“Mm— maybe if tomorrow morning you let me take them back…” he whispers, voice deep in Hinata’s ear. Hinata shivers, edging closer to Kageyama until their chests are touching through another soft French kiss. Hinata whines gently into it as he tangles his legs with Kageyama’s, tongue rolling against his boyfriend’s. Kageyama breaks away with a sigh, lacing his hand with Hinata’s smaller one and pressing his forehead to the ginger’s. His mind started racing and he was sure through their close proximity that Hinata could feel his heart pounding. Their eyes met in the dark, and Kageyama broke into a love struck, manic grin.

“Shouyou, you’re so, _so_ beautiful,” He mutters, giving him another quick kiss, “and… this might sound crazy but…” Hinata inhales sharply, flinching in Kageyama’s grasp. “I love you, Shouyou. So much.” 

For a moment no one speaks, but a wetness reaches Kageyama’s nose and with a start he realizes that Hinata has started to cry. 

“Shou?” He asks worriedly, cut off by yet another warm kiss. 

“Tobio, I love you too. I was so worried it was just me but— oh God, I love you more than words can describe,” Kageyama laughs, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace.

“Who needs words?” Kageyama asks, voice cracking as he wipes the tears from Hinata’s pale face. Wrapped securely in each other’s arms, the two drift off into a kiss-ridden sleep. 


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it unless I write bonus chapters... subscribe to my profile to be notified when new stories/chapters of my works are released if you liked this one, and feel free to drop a kudos so I know that more Kagehina is in demand!

“Ah, _shit_ ,” Kageyama curses aloud as blood seeps from his ring finger. The viscous liquid streams down onto the glossy countertop and pools in a shallow puddle beside the chives he was slicing. Hinata peeks over towards him carefully, spying the wound immediately. 

“Tobio, I told you to be careful,” he murmurs, seeming hurt. From the other end of the quaint kitchen, Kenma and Bokuto lean against the counter, familiars perched on their shoulders, and share a knowing glance. Kenma runs a hand down the fur of the cat hung languidly around his neck, and Bokuto’s owl nuzzles into his cheek. Their familiars are just as amused as the witches are at the events playing out between the lovers in their makeshift-workspace kitchen. 

Hinata sets down his mortar and pestle, handing them off to Bokuto in the meantime, and cuddles up to Kageyama’s side to analyze the cut. His nose wrinkles as he looks at it, the trail of blood trickling beneath the platinum band around Kageyama’s finger making him wince. Carefully, the redhead removes the engagement ring and clutches it tightly in the hand that holds the matching jewelry before running both it and Kageyama’s hand under the faucet. Hinata gestures to Kenma, who is much more avid with healing magic than he, and in a small, greenish flash the blood stops and the cut scabs over. All traces of the cursed red fluid vanish from the countertop.

“A-ah. Thank you, love. And Kenma,” he adds hurriedly with a nod to the witch. Hinata slides the ring back onto his finger and Kageyama might look like a maniac with how much glee the action gives him. 

“Of course. You’re making good progress by the way, Kageyama,” the hazel-eyed healer mentions. Kageyama turns a light shade of red, which only earns him a chaste kiss on the cheek from his fiancé. 

“Isn’t he? He’s been at it since before you guys even arrived! Thanks for stopping in, by the way,” Hinata musses Kageyama’s hair before reclaiming his spot by the mortar and pestle. He’s positively gushing with admiration. 

“Really? Wow, Kags, I didn’t know you had it in you to work that hard,” Bokuto laughs, his tone as playful as ever. His owl hoots its agreement.

“No, but I’m serious!” Hinata insists as Kageyama resumes cutting chives, his ears a fabulous pink while he tries to tune out the embarrassing conversation, “Ever since we got together those years ago his magic has never ceased to amaze. I still can’t believe he chocked up his volleyball skills to be _only_ luck! Imagine my surprise when he suddenly decided to levitate a lamp!” Kenma snorts. He’s heard the story plenty of times before, even prior to meeting the raven-haired gentleman. 

“Shou, for the last time, I don’t think my magic developed until I met you. I think you like, rubbed it off on me or something,” Kageyama explains, letting the knife he was just using hover in place over the chive stalks as he gestured with his hands. Bokuto whistles, golden eyes watching on as the knife cuts of its own fruition. 

“And you’re _sure_ you don’t have magical blood?” He asks, cocking his head to the side. Kageyama lets out a long sigh, grabbing the knife again. 

“Oh lay off, Kou— you know how Shouyou gets when you pick on his lover,” Kenma says, but the snide grin on his face betrays his words. Hinata scolds them both, pouring the last of some grated tourmaline into a jar to add to the bin labeled _Restock_. Just as he does so, Kageyama ties off the carefully sliced chives in a satchel that he tosses into the box from across the kitchen. 

“That’s the last of it,” Chirps Hinata, decisively ignoring his two best friends in favor of crawling into Kageyama’s arms, back against the larger man’s chest. Kageyama’s chest rumbles when he hums contentedly, causing Hinata to all but melt into him. 

“We can handle it from here; thanks for help with the restock Kenma, Bokuto. It was good to catch up for a week!” Kageyama grins at his two friends, who start down the stairs only moments before the other two, floating box of restock materials traveling down the stairs behind them. Kageyama sets the box on the counter, looking out at the sun which shines on the glittering platinum on his finger. Kenma and Bokuto give their goodbyes and head off in different directions on their respective brooms, Hinata’s crow familiar and Kageyama’s blackbird familiar cawing after them as they leave. With that, the two share a brief hug and start on the restock, taking care to fill the shelves so that everything looks prefect. 

Through the shelves’ empty spaces, the lovebirds share stories, memories, and enchanted expressions as they work on the shop Kageyama had grown to adore moreso than even Hinata. 

The two ramble for a while, though Hinata did most of the talking, until the topic of how they met comes up.

“And you, my love, looked so terribly embarrassed to have been caught with your pants down… _almost_.” Hinata cackles, lunging forward to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck. He’s rewarded with a kiss on his button nose, and then several more— one for each freckle. 

“Oh yeah? Bet I looked hot as fuck,” Kageyama retorts, laughter bubbling up inside his chest and threatening to spill. 

“Yeah… you did,” Admits Hinata shyly, pressing close to Kageyama. “You know I’m not marrying you for your looks alone, right? Though you are _very_ hot, love.” Kageyama scoffs, hoisting Hinata up onto his hips and spinning him around the tiny shop. Hinata giggles while his tangerine hair, turned fiery in the afternoon sun streaming in through the windows, splays out in odd directions so very endearingly. 

“Shouyou, the light of my life, I know that,” he whispers when the dust settles along the glassware lining the aisle they’re working in. “ _We’re_ marrying because I love you. Because we bring out the best in one another, and because there’s no one else I could see myself living a life with other than you.” Hinata flushes crimson, planting a wet kiss on Kageyama’s mouth and hugging close to his future-husband. 

“Tobio, I love you so much.” Their eyes lock, glimmering with embers of love that would never falter. “I wouldn’t trade this life with you for the world.” Kageyama grins wide, full and unabashed, heart pounding with unending fondness as he clutched his Shouyou close. His voice is soft when he responds, 

“Me neither, Shou… Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was a fulfilling end to the self-indulgence this fic was. It’s short and sweet, fitting I think, and wholesome as all get out, so I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for the continued support, you all mean so so much. Until the next adventure! <3  
> -AriiDale

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions/comments/art you’d like to share (if you tweet me fanart or concept art of this fic I will adore you forever) here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AriiDale)


End file.
